


We Will Find A Way

by OrChan12



Series: Oiyama week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Suffering, Torture, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week, Day 3: Forbidden Love/ Childhood AU (Oikawa saves Yamaguchi instead of Tsukishima)</p><p>Werewolves over the years survived becuase of one rule- they bonded only with their other-sex werewolf soulmate. It was that way ever since the world was created. </p><p>Then why Tooru was bonded with a male human?</p><p>Werewolves and humans were never a good combination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a werewolf AU for a while (it was supposed to be a TsukiYama fic at first, but the moment I saw forbidden love, I knew this AU was perfect!)
> 
> Have fun and sorry for the late update!

The wolf was running as fast as he could. The hunter was chasing him, yet he was a mere human, he would get tired after five minutes. It was impossible for him to catch up with a werewolf. However, the hunter had a gun and the werewolf couldn't tell whether the gun was loaded with silver bullets or not. The hunter fired the gun and the wolf felt a sharp pain in his back right leg. His hunch was correct. It indeed was the silver bullet.

The werewolf pretended to be dead and he could hear the hunter walking away. It was hard to stay still when he wanted to howl, to let his pack know he was injured. It was possible to be healed after getting hit by a regular bullet; however, it wasn't the same with a silver bullet. Before a werewolf could heal, the bullet was must to be taken out.

He waited for a help to come, but no avail. His pack members were too far to hear his calling, even though werewolves were capable of hearing from a great distance. He wasn't sure he was in the same place where he got shot, he lost too much blood and he couldn't transform back to his human body. Also, the pain wasn't encouraging either.

The seer told the werewolf he would have a great life. Well, she never told him they would be over so soon. At least he managed to become the alpha before his death, but that wasn't satisfying much. He was only seventeen. He still hasn't finished high school.

Lying bleeding with depressing thoughts on the ground, he didn't expect the situation turn out for the better. His vision was blurry. A pleasant scent reached his nose. It was vague at first, mixed with the smell of the earth, silver and blood. As the scent grew stronger, he also heard footsteps. There was someone approaching. It wasn't a werewolf. It was a human.

Humans smelled differently than werewolves, not necessarily worse. Yet, that human was different from the rest. It awakened something inside the werewolf that he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

The human spoke. Their voice was concerned. "Are you okay? Okay, that was a stupid question…  Don't worry, I'll help you!" It was a man's voice without a doubt.

The wolf heard a bag being opened. Soon afterwards his leg was being bandaged. The boy's hands were soft, his touch was gentle. The boy was calling the vet. It was good. There was only one vet in their town, who was a werewolf himself. It was a way to make sure that if any wolf needed help, the vet would know how to approach the case. "Hello? I need help. I found a wounded wolf in the woods, close to the city. I can't bring him, he is too- seriously?! Thank you very much!"

He hung up the phone. "Don't worry," said the boy. "The vet said he wouldn't mind helping bring you to his clinique. You'll be fine." The optimistic tone was comforting. He petted the wolf and touch was soothing. The werewolf was hurt fatally, but the human made him feel safer. The pain didn't go away, but the human made it bearable just by being there. For a moment, the wolf thought that even if he died, at least it would happen in the human's arms.

 

He was lying on his bed in his own bedroom. Once he was at the clinique, the silver bullet was taken out and his leg could heal. By the time they reached the clinique, Tooru already lost his conscience. After twelve hours he felt good enough to turn back to his human form. He skipped school for a day and volleyball practice for a while. He said he hurt his knee- which wasn't a lie. The only one who knew the truth was his childhood friend, Hajime, who was a werewolf too. The society of werewolves was a close one- they made friends only with each other and married with someone within their pack.

His leg didn't bother him. He hated the fact he missed volleyball practice, the game was his entire life and yet the human who saved his life was what kept his mind busy. He remembered the conversation with the doctor.

_The doctor leaned on the door frame of the backroom in the clinique. When he spoke, his voice was calm. "The boy couldn't stay with you, though he wanted to. I know he is a human, but he is a good kid."_

_"The second part isn't necessary," Tooru said, though he wanted to keep his energy. The silver bullet was there for far too long. He wanted to pretend he didn't care about the human, but it was a lie. He was too much interested in him._

_"He was almost as tall as you, maybe four centimeters shorter," the doctor kept talking._

_"Good for him," he still wished the doctor wouldn't stop. He wanted to know at least how the human looked like. He cursed himself for thinking that way._

_The doctor continued to his luck. "He was a little bit muscular. He also had freckles on his face. Dark brown hair, brown eyes… what else there is to tell you?"_

_"It's enough," Tooru thanked him. "Please don't tell anyone."_

_"A doctor-patient confidential," the doctor went back to the clinique._

Werewolves had a special way to make sure their offspring would be born the best. A male and a female with a Bond would connect together. Those who were bonded got married and had children. It may seem as a way to produce perfect children, but the Bond was more than that. All the Bonds were strong- one was bonded only with the one whom they would fall in love deeply. The best offspring were made from love.

Tooru once asked his parents if it was possible for a werewolf to form a Bond with a human. _"Of course not, sweetie,"_ his mother said, _"it's impossible. Only witches can mislead a werewolf, usually they do it because they want to hunt us. We are made to love only our own kind. Besides, a werewolf and a human can't reproduce, which is one of the reason why we have the Bond among ourselves. We can't be with humans. It's a taboo."_

It was a ridiculous thing to think he could Bond with a male human. It was against all rules. However, he knew that other werewolves can sense whether another was bonded or not.

 

"What school?" asked Tooru. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Karasuno," repeated the slightly shorter teenager with spiky black hair, his childhood friend. "Did you become deaf too?"

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan," cried Tooru. His former underclassman, Kageyama Tobio, went to Karasuno high school and it was a chance to play against him. The two went to the same junior high school and played on the same team, but Tooru never liked Kageyama.

"So you're coming to practice today?" asked Hajime.

"I wouldn't miss it in the world."

 

"What kind of guy is he?" asked the orange haired boy, Hinata Shoyo.

"He is worst than Tsukishima," answered him Kageyama. Tadashi didn't like that comparison. His friend was a kind person, even if he didn't show it.

Thinking about his friend, he looked at him to see if Tsukishima minded Kageyama's words. He didn't. He stayed aloof. Tadashi always thought Tsukishima Kei was a handsome man. His eyes were in a unique color of gold behind his glasses that matched his blond hair. Tadashi looked up to Tsukishima, wishing he could be as cool and handsome as Tsukishima.

"Did you switch your shampoo recently?" Tsukishima asked out of the blue.

Confused, Tadashi answered, "no… why?"

Tsukishima waited a moment before replying. "Nothing, I was just wondering. You said you ran into a wolf a week ago?"

"Yes," Tadashi answered excitedly. "It was big, but I felt sorry for it. It was all alone and wounded. Its fur was soft." He remembered the majestic beast lying on the ground bleeding. He was in awe when he saw the beast, but he felt sorry for it for being alone. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could go near it without being afraid.

Tsukishima was staring at Tadashi, making the freckled man confused.

 

He was outside the gym when a bunch of his fangirls approached him. Deciding it would be rude to turn them down, he talked with them. They were humans, but it didn't mean he couldn't have a conversation with them. That's right, he liked girls. He was supposed to Bond with a female werewolf, not some male human whom he couldn't stop dreaming about even if he hadn't seem his face.

He didn't notice the time passing until Hajime threw a volleyball at him, yelling at him to stop being a flirt. He went to the gym and there he felt the same scent again. He looked around; the only thing that was different was the team from the other school. But the boy wasn't around them. The scent was too weak.

"Hajime," Tooru didn't refer his friend with his nickname as he did when he was serious.

"You can feel it?"

"I'll tell the coach I'm ready to be in the game."

 

It wasn't Kageyama for sure. Werewolves were bonded after turning fifteen, but it was most definitely not his arch enemy. He felt the scent from the bench and he tried the hardest not to stare at that direction. He didn't want his fears to be confirmed. Not until he heard someone calling, "nice one, Tsuki."

It was the voice that hunted his dream for the last week. This time Tooru glanced at the bench. That's where he saw him. He was cuter than the boy in his dreams. He didn't have that many freckles, just a little bit on his face. He was tall indeed and he had an adorable smile.

He was staring at his blond teammate, no doubt a werewolf. When two werewolves who were bonded were in the same room, it was easy to know that they were bonded with each other. It seemed both the blond and Tobio sensed it. It was Tooru's turn to serve. He wondered what the relationship between the freckled boy and the blond was. He put on an amused expression and pointed at the other werewolf. He aimed the ball towards the blond.

It was enough to get the information he wanted.

The game ended. Tooru's team won, but that wasn't a surprise. Kageyama still had a lot more to learn and even his orange haired teammate wasn't much experienced. He still had the upper hand.

"Aren't you going to talk to your-" Hajime started asking before Tooru cut him.

"Don't talk about this here! Nobody has to know."

"So you're just going to keep pretending nothing happened?"

"He isn't even a regular; it's not hard to ignore someone who isn't on the court. There is nothing worth noticing about him."

However, he was wrong. 


	2. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is in love and in denial. Tadashi is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys voted- this prompt will turn to a multichapter. Great choise ;)
> 
> Chapter title is from the song with the same name by Mama Cass, the title of the story is a song with the same name (we will find a way) by Michael Kiske and Amanda Somerville.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely Kouhai as always^^

He walked pass a dark hallway, lit by torches. It wasn't a typical store, but the person whom Tooru was about to see wasn't ordinary either. At the end there was a red curtain and the tall teen had to duck in order to get in. The room was small and the red light that shone on the small table didn't light the room much. The person in front of him wore special rubes and due to the weird lighting and the covers, it was hard to their face. They were sitting in front of the table, and in front of them there was a pillow for the visitor.

Tooru always found the seer's place creepy. When he was a child he had nightmares every time he came to them. The seer wasn't a male nor a female; they were a body with no apparent human distinctiveness. They weren't human, werewolves or witches. No one knew if they were immortal, how they were created or anything. However, it wasn’t the time to be scared. He was looking for answers and the seer was the only one who could help him. Tooru sat down in front of the seer.

They didn't move or made a sound. Tooru wasn't sure they were breathing. "So…" he wondered how he should start a conversation with them."What's up?" 

"Just ask the questions that bother you," the seer said in a monotone voice.

"What the future stores for me?" he asked half heartedly.

"That's not what you want to know, alpha," the seer answered. "The recent development with your Bond is what interests you the most. You can't lie in this room."

Though it was obvious how the seer knew his true desire, Tooru couldn't help but being in awe to their knowledge. His thoughts came back to the freckled teen. Though it had been awhile since they last met, Tooru was haunted by his image. It was a real pain, and he wished for it to stop.

"You can't stop a Bond once it is created," said the seer as if reading his mind. "It's for the rest of your life. Much better embracing it than ignore it."

He thought about the rules of the Bond. "But he is a guy."

"I know."

"Is he a human?" Witches were known for haunting werewolves and lure them for reason werewolves couldn't quite understand. The problem was werewolves couldn't detect them and that was how witches managed to get through them. Was the freckled teen trying to lure him?

"Pure human, I can promise you that. And a good one to boost."

"How is it possible?"

"This isn't the first time a werewolf was bonded with a human. It's just was never recorded. The human would be accused of witchcraft and be executed. The werewolf would continue living lonely sorrowful life with nothing but regrets."

If his day wasn't good enough yet, the seer sure made everything a lot better. "Can you tell what you see in the future?"

"I see blood. I see pain. I see tears. The fire will keep you warm only after it will burn you. Your pack will become your enemy and your enemy your ally. Your Bond might be human, but he will get unwanted attention. Keep an eye on him."

"Great," Tooru frowned. "Can't say anything good?"

"The weather for the following week will be sunny."

Tooru sighed. "Thank you," he said sarcastically. He put out his hand the seer took it. They held a needle and stabbed the tip of Tooru's finger. They took the blood before the wound healed. It was the way the seer got their payment, no one knew why.

He got up and bowed before taking a leave. As he was about to turn the curtain, the seer called, "alpha?"

Tooru turned around. The seer continued, "This time history will be recorded."

 

Tooru burst into the room, falling on the bed. "Iwa-chan, I just-" he was cut off by a volleyball that flew straight to his face.

"Don't barge into my room like that ever again, dumbass," yelled Hajime.

"Just when I needed you the most… You're so mean!"

"What did you this time?"

"I went to the seer," Tooru explained, moving to a sitting position.

Hajime looked surprised. "Is about the boy from Karasuno?"

"He is human," Tooru sighed. "Apparently every time it happened the pack killed the human.'

"I feel sorry for him," admitted Hajime. "You're the worst thing that happened to him."

Thought Hajime didn't mean it at the time, both didn't know they were right.

 

Thanks to Yachi's guidance, Tadashi managed to develop a decent drawing skill. Ever since he met the wolf, he couldn't stop dreaming about him. He hoped the wolf managed to heal and was safe. He tried to draw the wolf he dreamed about. As he was finishing the drawing, he thought he managed to draw it. "Hmm," he mumbled.

"What is it?" asked Tsukishima annoyed. They were currently in Tadashi's room. They were supposed to work on a school project, but instead Tadashi found himself drawing the wolf. 

"Here," Tadashi showed him the picture. "Don't you think he looks familiar for some reason?"

"You drew him out of your memory, you supposed to remember him."

"Not that… I mean, I think I have seen him again somewhere before."

Tsukishima took the drawing. He looked through it. It made Tadashi nervous since Tsukishima didn't have any expression on his face. Finally, after a moment that seemed to last forever, Tsukishima spoke. "It looks like the grand king."

Tadashi took the picture and looked at it. He remembered the fur was pleasant to touch and the setter had a great haircut, but that was the only resemblance Tadashi could think about. He folded the picture and threw it away. "I have to re-draw."

Tsukishima didn't say anything. Whatever he thought about Tadashi's new obsession to wolves, he didn't say a word about it. Lately, he found wolves interesting and he searched the web about them. He probably knew about wolves more than anyone else.

"What do you think about him?"

Tadashi was cut by surprise. "What do I think about Aoba's setter?"

"Yes, what do you think about him?"

Oikawa Tooru was handsome, that's the first thing Tadashi thought when he saw him. He was a great volleyball player- it wasn't hard to notice. He wore a smile on his face, a cocky smile. His walking and posture revealed his confidence. "I don't like," he reassured to Tsukishima. "He did target you."

 

Despite Tadashi's words, Tsukishima was still worried. He had known Tadashi for a long time, he was sure the freckled teen was human. True, werewolves couldn't detect witches, but Tadashi stayed with him long enough to be sure Tadashi was human. If Tadashi was a witch, he would manage detect Tsukishima. Then, he would already take aim, but that never happened.

Tsukishima's family used to be a part of a pack, until a witch cursed his parents, what brought to their banishment. His brother and he couldn't make a Bond with other werewolves. There were cases before where werewolves couldn't Bond to anyone, or at least not before their Bond lost their first soulmate. It never bothered Tsukishima, he never wanted to Bond with anyone.

Werewolves were a close society to begin with. They didn't make deep relations with humans. At first, Tsukishima had no desire of having Tadashi around. There was no point to befriend with a human. However, Tadashi turned out to be the only person Tsukishima could befriend with.

He didn't understand how could the grand king and his friend Bond. It didn't make any sense. It was more likely to actual rain men than a werewolf and a human bonding. Male werewolves could share a Bond only with female werewolves. Tadashi was neither. If it were true, than it meant his only friend was in great danger.

Tsukishima wondered how many people knew that an alpha werewolf was bonded with a human and how long it would take until someone take action.

 

Tooru was surrounded by fangirls, as it should be. He still believed everything was a mistake and there was no Bond with a human. That's right; he wasn't into guys to begin with. He couldn't be bonded with that human. He was pulled from the crowd by Hajime, who was pissed off at him. "You have no shame," claimed Hajime.

"It's not like I was bonded or anything."

"Please, you reek of pheromones, the whole pack noticed."

Tooru felt the sweet scent that captivated him again. He stopped walking and Hajime looked at him puzzled. "They are here," explained Tooru. They entered the gym where the crowd was waiting for the game to start. But no sight for any Karasuno team members. It was odd- Tooru could feel him around. Karasuno team showed up 5 minutes after Tooru could sense the scent.

"I don't get it," he mumbled.

"Maybe it's because the Bond is getting stronger?" Hajime asked.

Tooru wanted to smash his head in the wall.

 

Though the game wasn't one-sided, the odds were defiantly in Aoba's favor. Suddenly Karasuno decided to change members. It was number 12' turn to serve. He was definitely nervous, maybe it was his first time serving in a match. He looked so nervous it was hard not to pity him. He was about to screw everything up, there was no doubt. He took a deep breath. Then, he jumped and served the ball. However, it touched the net and Tooru's team was able to cover it.

Tooru felt sorry for him. It was his first match and he only made the team lose. Suddenly he could feel his sorrow. Despite his victory, there was a heavy feeling he felt in his chest. He knew what it was. He didn't want to admit it, not even in his mind. It wasn't even the fear of his enemy's growth of power.

He looked over at the freckled teen. He didn't understand. What was so special about him? He was a simple man. His cute freckles were simple. The adorable hair line that stood against the law of physics was simple. The slender body was simple. The honey-brown eyes were simple. His nice ass was simple.

Hajime looked at him with disgust. "Were you just checking his ass?"

"It doesn't make any sense!" he wanted to yell, but kept his voice calm. He had to forget about it. He won against Kageyama, even though he got better. It was the real important thing. "We won, we won't have to face Karasuno again and I don't have to see him again."

"You're so deep in the closet; I'm surprised you didn't catch cold from the weather in Narnia." 

 

Tooru didn't plan to quit despite losing to Shiratorizawa and Ushijima. Though the third years quit their club activities to focus on their finals, Tooru and Hajime didn't give up the chance to face Ushijima again. Aside from Kageyama, Ushijima was another hindrance he had to face. However, before they his team could play against Shiratorizawa, they had to go against Karasuno again. Meaning he was about to play against Kageyama and see the freckled teen again.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?!"

"It's because you're a dumbass."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Tooru just couldn't catch a break.

 

Karasuno found themselves facing the grand king's team again. Last match, Tadashi screwed up his serving and the team lost because of him. He practiced harder than ever, hoping to get better and be useful for his team. He wanted his serve to become his weapon, just like Tooru's serving was powerful.

Lately, he continued to dream more often about the wolf he met. It got worst until the day of the match approached. However, he only dreamed about the wolf during the night when he was sleeping. He found himself thinking about the wolf now, during their match against Aoba Johsai. Ever since Tsukishima mentioned that his sketches looked like the grand king, the image of the wolf came back to him every time he looked at the grand king's face.

It was his turn to serve. He felt nervous again, even more than his first serve. Last time he messed and he could still be useless. He took a deep breath. The image of the wolf stroked him again. However, it made him feel calmer at the same time. He served the ball. He managed to score a point perfectly. His team members cheered him, he felt so proud. He gained more confidence before he served again and he managed to score another point. All the hard work paid off.

As he was walking back to the bench, he heard a voice inside his head that didn't belong to him. It sounded like pride. _"Is it really the same guy I faced before?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, he was hearing the wolf's voice) Next chapter we will finally have an interaction between the two lovers. 
> 
> Please leave a review^^


	3. Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Tadashi finally meet. In the supernatural world, things are on hit, as a dead body was found in the woods and the wolves are to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Rosh HaShana everyone (it's the jewish new year, but still have a good year everyone, also those who aren't jewish!) :D
> 
> WARNING: *only* the first paragraph is a little bit gore-ish and violent, so if it bothers you, it's okay to skip it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter^^

The wolf caught the hunter and pushed him to the ground. His friend, also in his wolf form, dug his claw under the man's torso and ripped it apart. Tremendous amount of blood was shed as the man was begging for his life. Together, they broke the man's ribcage and started eating his organs. They didn't paralyze him; they wanted to hear his screaming and his pitiful crying. They saved the vital organs for last. The meat didn't interest them. They only wanted to punish him. While the man was still breathing, the wolves enjoyed biting him. At some point the screaming became tiresome, so one of them decided to bite the neck, in hope it would make the screaming stop. The man's voice was more quite, but not gone. There was also more blood coming from him. The man died quickly and the wolves left the body to rot, or maybe eaten by other animals.

They changed back to their human form. Their clothes and bodies were stained with blood. They had to clean themselves. Though werewolves used to hunt humans for survival, it became a taboo in the past years. The taller werewolf with human body covered in tattoos, the one who caught the hunter, was furious. Werewolves hated humans. They shouldn't try to blend with them. Humans were bigger monsters than any other animal. The other werewolf, shorter, but scary looking guy, was indifferent.

"How long do you think it will take before it's all over the news?" asked the scary guy.

"Don't know, don't care," the tattooed werewolf answered honestly.

"Do you think we should have gone easier on him?"

"Fuck no; the son of a bitch deserved it." The man's screaming infuriated him. How could he be so hypocrite? He was begging for his own life, but he didn't give a damn about the werewolves.

"We should have been careful." They were caught changing.

The tattooed werewolf stopped walking. His friend stared at him puzzled. "No, we shouldn't. This is who we are. We are stronger, better and smarter than them. Why are we afraid so much? Humans treat us like we are monsters, but they are more dangerous. And the worst thing is there are witches among them!"

"Do you think the new alpha would allow this?"

"That moron? No, he likes the attention they throw at him. Besides, he found his Bond. He will soon get married and breed. Children always make them softer. He will introduce his Bond in the next meeting probably."

 

As if losing to Kageyama wasn't enough, he had to run into Ushiwaka after the match. Tooru never liked him. He was a mere human, yet his strength was inhuman. Could he be a witch? Tooru couldn't tell. However, it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't like to wonder what if. It was bothersome.

"You should have gone to Shiratorizawa," said Ushiwaka. Perhaps, it was the truth.

Tooru didn't stay for long to chit chat with his enemy. He only made one promise, that his career in volleyball wasn't over. Though, he didn't know if it was the truth. After all, he was a leader of a pack. It wasn't a position that allowed him to have a spare time. Other werewolves all over the world would recognize him. Werewolves were supposed to hide.

Most of the alphas married their Bond. However, Tooru knew he wouldn't be able to it. He wasn't sure his real Bond existed at all! That witch was toying with his head and he wanted to confirm him. He didn't care about the seer's words, there was no way he would fall in love with a male human.

As if the human read his mind, the freckled teen appeared in front of him, or more likely, ran into him. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I think I left something behind…"

He was about to pass the setter when he was stopped. Tooru saw fear in the eyes of the teen and realized his grip was too strong. He let go, apologizing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'll get going, then-"

"It was great," Tooru cut him off. "Your serve, I mean. It did make my team lose."

The freckled teen blushed. "Th-thank you," he said. He was cute, there was no doubt. A little bit shy, but still cute. All the negative thoughts he had in his head, all the doubts and all the anger was washed away the minute he looked at his honey-brown eyes. The negative emotions were replaced by a sense of admiration and a sudden affection.

"What's your name?" Tooru dared to ask.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi," replied the freckled teen. Tadashi- what a beautiful name it was. Devotion. For some reason, Tooru find it fitting and he only knew the teen for less than a minute. The Bond was seriously ridiculous.

"Where is your cell phone?"

"What?"

"You cell phone, I want it." Tooru even stretched his hand, as if waiting for the object he required.

Though Tadashi raised an eyebrow, he still took out his phone. Tooru was sure Tadashi didn't know him until that moment, but it didn't bother him to trust the werewolf. Could it be the Bond worked also on humans?

Tooru took the phone. He wrote down his number and saved it under the name "Tooru-kun". He gave it back to Tadashi. "Call me," he said and winked.

 

Even though Tadashi wasn't sure, he had a feeling Tooru didn't mean to do anything dangerous. He was surprised when the third year setter wrote his phone number, though. Tooru gave him the 'I'm-hitting-on-you' vibe and surprisingly it didn't feel terrible. It actually made him feel quite good. Tooru was a handsome guy and a great volleyball player. It was rare people like him noticed people like Tadashi. Also, the grand king didn't seem as awful as Kageyama described him. Though he wore a smug smile and he was a bit flirty, Tadashi could tell he was a nice guy.

"I will," he promised to the third year. He saw Tsukishima heading towards his way and he remembered he was supposed to return. He forgot about his team for a moment and it was quite odd. "Sorry, I've to go," he apologized and headed towards his friend.

"It took you awhile," commented Tsukishima, while glaring at Tooru.

"Sorry, Tsuki," said Tadashi.

"Where is your bottle?"

Then Tadashi remembered the reason he came back for. Trying not to look ridiculous, he replied, "I couldn't find it."

"What were you talking with the grand king about?"

Sure, it would seem weird he would talk with the captain of the rival team. "Nothing, I just ran to him." Could he tell Tsukishima about the phone number? Could he tell he was excited about getting the phone number? What would Tsukishima think about him? "Let's go, I'll just buy another bottle, no big deal."

As they were heading back, Tsukishima told him, "Stay away from him. It will only bring you trouble."

 

The team waited for Tadashi and Tsukishima to return. All of them were ready to go back to their high school and maybe even get some sleep. A cute girl approached Kageyama. He knew her well, obviously, since she was the first year manager of the team. When she approached him, he could see her small figure shaking a little bit and he smelled her nervousness. She stared at him with her beautiful brown eyes and she smiled at him. Her smile, her eyes, her short hair and everything about her reminded him the sunshine. "Good work today," she told him.

Yachi Hitoka was the most stunning girl Kageyama had ever seen, someone who made him about something other than volleyball. Yachi Hitoka was also human. And Kageyama knew she wasn't his Bond.

Werewolves couldn't Bond with a human. It was a clear rule. Perhaps it became a rule since it never happened. That's why he couldn't understand why he could sense his former upperclassman and his teammate were bonded. Tooru was a werewolf, an alpha. Tadashi was human. It didn't make any sense at all. There could be only one explanation- Tadashi was a witch who targeted Tooru for some reason.

To tell the truth, Kageyama didn't thing his teammate would do such a thing. He seemed like a good guy, even though he hung out with Tsukishima. Also, Tsukishima insisted Tadashi was a mere human. Kageyama should have believed that- Tsukishima knew Tadashi since childhood. Yet, it was possible Tadashi fooled Tsukishima so the werewolf would protect the witch later on.

Werewolves couldn't Bond with a human. Sure, they could fall in love, but the werewolves' real love was their Bond. Some werewolves dated humans, but it never lasted. Kageyama still haven't found his Bond. It could happen to him a day later or maybe after forty years, but he didn't want to date anyone in the meantime. He wanted to focus on volleyball rather than useless relationships. Yachi and he weren't meant to be. They could date, and maybe even get married some day, but he would leave her the minute he would feel the Bond. Where would it leave her? How long would they be together before he broke her heart?

"Thank you," he simply and walked away.

 

Though he managed to find out his Bond's name and get to talk with him, Tooru had other priorities. Something terrible had happened and it was all over the news. A body of a male in his late thirties was found in the woods and it was suspected to be caused by an animal. To be more specific, it was done by a wolf.

Even though werewolves didn't like humans, they also didn't hunt them. It would cause much trouble to the werewolves' population. Humans would hunt them and might hurt innocent wolves. Tooru's job as a leader, or at least one of his duties, was to make sure his pack didn't do anything stupid.

The pack members gather in the woods. There was a cave where they were safe and humans weren't allowed. They held the meeting in their human form. There weren't many werewolves, some of them were in different packs like Kageyama, but there were still too many to gather in one place. Usually each household sent a represent or two.

He was sitting on one of the rocks in the cave, the highest one, hearing every murmur coming from the crowd. His attention was averted when he heard someone texting him. He looked at his phone, hoping it would be Tadashi. It was him indeed. _'Hey, it's Yamaguchi, from Karasuno. I wanted to thank you again.'_

_'It was a killer serve, I'm quite jealous; Tada-chan. Soon all my fangirls will be all over you.'_ "Why are you blushing?" asked one of the werewolves. He was a tall tattooed guy and always hung out with the scariest looking guy in the pack.

Tooru was startled by the sudden question. "Nothing," he lied. "Just a bunch of fangirls." Only Hajime knew the truth probably.

"Could it be the Bond?" asked a nosy female werewolf. "You smell differently lately. When are you going to introduce us to her?"

Curious eyes were on him. He couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't lie and say his Bond was in a different pack. Even though werewolves belong to different packs, they didn't fight each other, unless it was for the alpha position. They lived quite a peaceful life. "She is not in Japan for the next period… Anyway, the hunting!" He changed the subject. "I guess the murder wasn't committed by any of you, I hope."

Another massage from Tadashi. It was rude to look at it while he was holding the meeting, but it kept his temper lower. _'I'm sure you won't abandon you for me.'_ After a second, another massage, _'Tooru-kun'_. The nickname which Tooru basically gave himself made his heart skip a beat.

No one admitted which was expected. They knew the punished they would receive was harsh. _'Are you free tomorrow?'_ he texted almost blindly, hoping he didn't make mistakes.

"What was done to that human is unforgivable!" he put the cell phone aside. "May other pack members will be caught, but I'll not risk this pack's life over the actions of one idiot." Actually, Tooru himself didn't like humans that much, but his opinion changed recently for obvious reasons.

"Why are we protecting the humans?" asked the tattooed guy. "They hunt us for no reason." That guy was dangerous. Types like him didn't think twice.

However, the pack agreed with him. "We don't want to hide anymore!" "That guy probably deserved it." "We are better than them." "There are witches among them." Everyone yelled a comment, except Hajime, God bless his soul.

His eyes trailed to his phone. He was putting Tadashi in a great danger. The angry mob reminded him that Tadashi could put him in a great danger himself. Tooru still wanted to make sure he wasn't targeted. "We will not harm any human… not as long as we have to live with them. We won't be irrational. For now, we are safe and we will keep things this way." The pack wasn't pleased, but they accepted his answer.

Tooru looked at his phone. _'I don't have any plans… We can meet, if you want to.'_

_'Meet me at the local park after school.'_

Great, now Tooru had to worry that his pack wouldn't hurt any human and what to wear the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to update as soon as possible (hopfully before Yom Kipur). Hoped you liked it! Next chapter, it's a date. 
> 
> P.S. there is a song that's called "Danger Zone", however the lyrics aren't related to the plot at all. 
> 
> Please leave a review :)


	4. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Tadashi go on a date that get a little twist. Tooru is still conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's name comes from the song "First Love" by Jina U (kpop, "The eccentric daughter in law" OST)... I honestly not sure if the lyrics match since there is no translaton and I counted on the parts that were translated on show...
> 
> I wanted to write a little bit about the date, but it ended taking place the whole chapter. Also, I decided Iwaizumi has an older brother. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluff.

Tadashi got dressed and went down the stairs. His grandmother was in the living room, watching television. She looked up from the screen and stared at him. "You look handsome," she remarked.

It actually took a while for Tadashi to think about his clothes. He never cared about fashion, his taste was simple. However, he was going to meet Tooru, who was anything but simple. He wanted to make an impression. "Thanks," he said, "I have a date." Though he wasn't sure it was a date. After all, Tooru was popular and a better volleyball player. His sudden interest in Tadashi was mysterious. He took it that way from the texts, though they weren't much elaborating. Suddenly, fear took over- what if he was making fun of the pinch server?

"About damn time," she said. "You are a good boy; I don't understand why you can't get anyone."

"Nobody exactly wants a good guy." Every time a cute girl talked to him, it was about Tsukishima. It came to a point Tadashi was sure no one would ever confess to him. He gave up on the idea. Maybe that was the reason he was excited about the idea of a date with Tooru?

To tell the truth, Tadashi didn't consider to ever getting excited over a man. He liked short girls, not guys who were taller than him. As he kept thinking, he realized it could be because what Tsukishima told him. The wolf he was dreaming about was similar to Tooru and that made Tadashi curious. Also, he felt a weird connection to the third year setter and he wanted to find out more about it. He never felt that way before, not even with Tsukishima.

"Have fun," she told him. "Don't come back late."

 

Though the meeting went well, Tooru still wasn't sure it was peaceful. Since the laws among werewolves were a bit different than the humans', the punishments were also different. Then again, humans changed their punishments, werewolves could do the same. The only thing that was left to hope was that the crime didn't occur by the hands of his pack. It would a lot of mess to deal with, not something a seventeen year old should face. After his uncle passed away, the position for the alpha remained open and no one wanted it. He could tell why.

It was hard to believe werewolves hated humans considering how involved they were in their world. Being anti-social could lead to an unwanted attention. They were already standing out; there was no reason to add more. His parents were nagging him about meeting his Bond, he couldn't tell them it was a human, not to mention, a guy. His parents wouldn't believe he would Bond with a human. They would think he was a witch and probably want to execute him on spot.

He started to get cold feet when he saw the freckled teen coming closer. Instead of walking away, his legs dragged him towards the teen. He could be under a spell. He was charmed by the slightly shorter guy. He smelled good, and Tooru was like a butterfly captivated by a beautiful flower.

Why every time he was near the younger teen it was harder to deny their Bond?

"Glad you could make it," said Tooru.

"Me too, did you wait here for a long time?" asked Tadashi shyly. Tooru looked at the clock. He came ten minutes earlier, Tadashi came after five minutes. They both came a little bit before the time scheduled.

"I just got here," he lied. Tadashi smiled as if he knew it was a lie. "Do you want to go to see a movie? There is a new Marvel movie coming out in theatres." Movies were great. It would allow Tooru to check whether Tadashi had any intentions to hurt him. Just two guys going to a movie, one of them a werewolf and the other is suspected to be a witch- it was another normal day.

 

Tooru never meant to watch the movie in the first place. He wasn't sure about what the movie was about- some guy who could shrink. However, Tadashi seemed to be fascinated by the movie. His face was so adorable when he smiled and his laughter was precious. Then Tooru forgot about his mission and felt less tense. He found himself relaxing, enjoying the intimacy between them.

"The movie was hilarious," said Tadashi after the movie was over.

"Yes, it was," agreed Tooru, though he missed the first few seconds. "Do you want to grab something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sounds good." They walked too close to one another, but it didn't seem to bother any of them.

They heard a whining and they both turned to the left. There was an abandoned puppy on the road, and he was bleeding. Tadashi knelt down beside him. He looked at Tooru. "We have to help him!"

"Don't touch it, it might have flees," Tooru said with a little disgust. How could he just approached to a wounded- than his lips formed a smile. If it weren't for Tadashi, he would probably be dead by now. He took off his jacket and offered it to the younger teen. "Use this, it might warm him."

Tadashi gladly took the offering and gently held the dog. "I know a vet. He might be able to help."

 

Luckily, the vet's pet shop wasn't far away. Tadashi remembered the place though it didn't happen that long when he help the wolf. Just like the case with the wolf, Tadashi couldn't help by assist the poor animal. It did nothing wrong and he couldn't understand why people passed by. He was glad Tooru was with him to help, even though it ruined their date.

Two guys acting familiar with each other and go to a movie together, being too close to each other wasn't exactly a normal friendship. At least he didn't consider Tooru that way. He hoped he didn't read the mood falsely.

When they reached the pet shop, the puppy cradled in Tadashi's hands, Tooru opened the door. "I also know this place," he remark.

As they were walking in, the doctor was a little surprised to see them. "Nice seeing you again."

"Th-" they said simultaneously. Tadashi spoke afterwards. "We found this puppy on the street, wounded."

The doctor approached Tadashi and took the puppy. The doctor glared at Tooru and the latter looked annoyed. Tadashi didn't understand the meaning of it."He will be fine," confirmed the doctor. "It doesn't look so bad. Besides, you found him on time."

Someone came out from the back room. Tadashi immediately recognized him as the ace of Aoba Johsai, Tooru's teammate. "What are you doing here, dumbass-" the ace noticed Tadashi. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Tadashi noticed the similarity between the doctor and the ace. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm the vet's younger brother," Hajime introduced himself. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

Tadashi was startled and he could sense Tooru behind him trying to signal Hajime not to ask that question. So he wasn't the only one who about this as a date.

"They brought their puppy," said older Iwaizumi. "Looks just like them," he teased.

"She is not our puppy," denied Tadashi. "Like I said, we found her on the street."

"First wolves, then random puppies… You found a good match, Oikawa-kun," said the doctor.

Hajime approached Tadashi. "You can find so much better than this idiot."

"Since when you two decided to gang against me?!" Tooru sounded frustrated.

"It's our hobby," Iwaizumi smiled. He pointed at both Hajime and Tooru, "can you two help me with something? I need you in the back room. Yamaguchi-kun, please stay with her."

Tadashi didn't mind, though he thought the day was getting weirder and weirder.

 

Once the three were alone, Tooru couldn't help but almost yelling, "are you two out of your freaking mind?!"

"He is a good guy," said the doctor. "You two should get married."

"We only went on one date!"

"Yes, but werewolves get married after they find their Bond, not after dating. It's not like humans are involved. Oh, wait a minute…"

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Will you calm the fuck down, Shitikawa?" said Hajime. "It's not like we told him about our existence. When are you going to do that?"

"Never," Tooru determined. "I won't see him again. I just wanted to make sure he is not after me."

"I've heard that much denial ever since Bill Clinton said he didn't have sex with that woman," murmured the oldest of them all. "But seriously, why would he go all the trouble to save you if he wanted to hunt you?"

"Have you seen him taking care of that lost puppy? He loves animals and I was in my wolf form at that moment."

"But if he were a witch, wouldn't he recognize you weren't just a random wolf?"

Tooru wanted to fire something, anything, back, but the vet had a point. Though werewolves couldn't recognize witches, it wasn't the same with the latter and that was one of the things that were scary about them. Tadashi didn't look like he would hurt Tooru. That guy looked innocent and naïve. Then again, it could be him under a spell.

"He is a guy," was Tooru's last resort. "I can't possibly like him."

Both Iwaizumi siblings sighed. "Then we should tell this to Fujimoto-san," suggested Hajime.

The older faked curiosity. "Fujimoto-kun? Isn't he the one who is covered in tattoos?"

"Yes, that's the guy. Yesterday he looked like he was ready to destroy the entire humanity-"

Tooru raised his voice- "DON'T YOU DARE-" he stopped when he heard himself. He was in too deep, he knew it, but the thought of might do to his Bond was unbearable.

The doctor coughed. "I'll go to the store. Yamaguchi-kun probably wonders what the hell we are doing here."

Tooru looked at his childhood friend who just tricked him. "When did you become so smart?"

"You barely manage explaining your parents why you can't show them you Bond, do you want to make excuse why you have a scar on your face? I can make sure it won't heal that fast."

"What am I going to do?"

"One thing for sure, whether your Bond is a human or a witch, it isn't fake."

"How could you tell?"

"Because you're not the only one who can sense it."

 

Finally, Tooru and Hajime joined Tadashi and the vet. Though the doctor reassured Tadashi nothing was wrong, Tadashi didn't believe him. He heard yelling and they were there for quite a long time. The vet, in the meantime, took care of the puppy.

"You can go home," remarked the doctor. "I can promise you she's in good hands."

"Seriously?" Tadashi was happy. "That's great, thank you very much."

Then he remembered that his date wasn't really over. He looked at Tooru, "do you still-?"

"It's okay," he said. "Actually, can I walk you home?"

"I can walk by myself," laughed Tadashi. He was almost a grown man; he could deal with a walk.

"I know, it's just there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay…" he said.

"You see, little brother," said Iwaizumi and pointed at the dog, "this is what we call a puppy." Then he pointed at the couple, "and this is what we call puppy love."

Tadashi felt embarrassed. He never felt that way before, but he wasn't exactly afraid of it. He embraced that emotion and decided to hold on to it. It made him feel better.

 

The walk was quite. Tadashi did look like the quite type, unlike Tooru who sometimes couldn't shut up. However, instead of feeling awkward, he felt like words weren't necessary, being close together was enough.

There was something he couldn't let go. "Iwa-chan's brother mentioned a wolf…" It wasn't that Tooru didn't know what they were talking about. He just wanted to know Tadashi's point of view.

"Few months ago I went to the woods," Tadashi explained. "Actually, I was nearby by chance and I heard a gunshot. I knew there were hunters around, but something drove me into the forest rather than running away. Sound weird, I know." Tadashi laughed nervously.

"And that's when you met the wolf?"

"Yes," he stopped walking. His eyes were sparkling. "You should have seen him! It looked so… majestic, I guess. It was a really beautiful beast. Its fur was soft. I couldn’t help but helping it. It suffered so much. How could I turn away?"

Tooru tried hard not to laugh, especially since Tadashi was serious. It was nice to hear compliments that were aimed at you when they come from a person who didn't know whom they were talking about. "You really like wolves?"

"Not practically, but I was fascinated by it. I even drew him." Tadashi looked through the gallery of his phone until he found what he was searching for. Then, he showed it to Tooru. It was amazing how the wolf was similar to him. In fact, it was his wolf form. The art itself wasn't as amazing as the similarity.

Werewolves felt the Bond by touch, smell and every sense in their body. It worked so perfectly, they knew when the Bond is created. Humans didn't Bond. They weren't born with that ability. Was this Tadashi's way to feel the Bond?

"That's great," he said.

"Thank you," Tadashi said shyly. "It took me awhile figuring how to draw the eyes."

"Why is that?"

Tadashi hesitated before answering. "When I saw him, his eyes were shut, probably because of the pain he felt. I… I couldn't stop dreaming about him. Even after I discovered he was fine, I couldn't let go. I dreamed about him the woods. His… they were human."

"I wonder why," Tooru said sarcastically. "Sounds like a nightmare, doesn't it?"

"No, it was quite good."

"Wolves are dangerous… You shouldn't get closer to them." He tried to sound casual.

"Not this one," Tadashi said with a confident smile. "That's there I live."

They reached a small house with two floors. It looked nice on the outside, with a small flowery garden. It was smaller than Tooru's house, but it was cozy.

The two guys stood one in front of the other. There was a silence between them and this time it was awkward. "I had a nice time," said Tadashi. "I know this is going too fast, but I do like you. I never felt that way before."

"I like you too…" He stepped a little closer, until there was almost no space between them. He leaned his head, getting his lips closer to the shorter boy. He wanted to kiss him, but was too afraid. If he did it, it would be official. And it would put the human in a great danger. But it was hard to resist. Tooru gathered all his strength to fight back, but no avail. He gave him a light kiss. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him to get excited.

 

_Tooru was lying in his bed. Everything was the same, only the he was alone. Cuddled in his arms, laid a human being. They were both naked. Tooru noticed he was onto him, as if he was afraid someone would take him away. The person was sleeping peacefully. He touched his freckled cheek and blood came out. Confused, he tried to stop the bleeding, but the human's body started showing wounds. Soon enough the body was beaten up, skin blue, purple and black from bruises all over the body._

_The human wasn't sleeping peacefully. He was dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE... I think... I don't plan any death... for now.
> 
> But there will be violence and it won't be pretty like in Hannibal, so rating is up. 
> 
> Please leavve a review, I would like to know what you guys think^^


	5. Just Like Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi gats a present that makes his teammates worried. Tsukishima decides to confort Tooru. 
> 
> (Chapter title comes from he song "Animals" by Maroon 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think when I used the tag "mild gore" it scared some of you guys... I mean, yes, there would be violence and some unpleasent scenes... Do you guys want me to put a warning? (I mean towards the end there is a murder scene, which you can skip if you don't like, it happens after the scene with the grandma). You won't miss anything since I'll mention what happened next chapter. 
> 
> Also, there will be a happy ending without any deaths, so don't worry guys^^
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :D

It had been only a week since their date, but Tadashi and Tooru had been texting each other ever since.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot when you look at your phone?" asked Kei, pissed off.

"No real reason, just 9gag," he lied.

"Show me."

"What?" Tadashi was caught off guard.

"Show me the post that is so funny," Kei demanded.

"I already-" Tadashi didn't get to finish his sentences. Kei just took the phone from his hands before Tadashi noticed. "Hey, give it back, Tsuki!"

"Tooru-kun?" Kei read with a disgust tune. "You are talking with that guy?"

"He isn't that bad, you know," claimed Tadashi. Though the first impression Tooru made wasn't the best, he was truly a nice guy. "He is teaching little kids volleyball on his free time."

"I told you," Kei returned his phone. "This guy is bad news. He will hurt you. Stay away from him."

Tadashi didn't have the time to ask questions, the lesson started and Kei went back to his seat. Tadashi wasn't sure why his friend was against their relationship. At first he suspect it was because both of them were guys, but it didn't seem to be the case. Kei truly believed Tooru was the type of guy he should stay away from.

 

Kageyama thought the break was a good time to visit Yachi. She was on a break too and he could always use the 'I-don't-understand-the-material-and-you-are-super-smart' excuse to see her. However, when he walked into the Yachi's class, he saw her with Hinata. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, they were just friends- or so Hinata promised him. However, they were close to one another, closer than Yachi and Kageyama.

He wanted to turn around, but Yachi noticed him and called him to step closer. "Come here, Kageyama-kun."

He joined them. They were talking about the following games that would be held in Tokyo. "I already told Kenma the news," said Hinata. "Do you think we will get to play against Nekoma? It will great to play against them in official game!

Yachi nodded. "I have no doubt you can do this." She smiled brightly; he was blinded by her smile. Why was a human so goddamn attractive? She looked at the door again and called happily, "Yamaguchi- kun, join us too."

Kageyama also noticed the freckled teen, but he wasn't that excited to see him. He was a little bit jealous. He couldn't understand why Tadashi could Bond, but Kageyama could Bond with Yachi.

"Hello everyone," he said. "What were you talking about?"

"About how we are going to beat Nekoma," answered Hinata.

Kageyama wasn't convinced Yamaguchi was one hundred percent human. "Yamaguchi, what number I'm thinking about?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Tadashi looked confused.

"Kageyama, are sure you are not stupid?" asked Hinata.

The first year setter sniffed the aura around him. He stepped next to Tadashi and smelled the freckled teen, which of course, made Tadashi take a step back. His smell was different. No, it wasn't different. It was same scent Tadashi had before his Bond. It wasn't possible.

"Kageyama, you're being creepy," whispered Hinata, loudly.

"There is something strange about this guy," he said without thinking.

"Yamaguchi-kun looks normal," remark Yachi. "Maybe it's the new armlet he is wearing?"

Tadashi looked at his arm. There was a thin armlet around his wrist, with a four leaved clover. He took it off for a second and the new scent was back. Then he put it back, Kageyama sensed the old scent. "I got this five minutes ago-"

"Who gave it to you?" Kageyama demanded to know. This was defiantly witchcraft.

"Are you okay?" asked Tadashi instead of answering.

Unfortunately, there was only one guy in the first year whom he could about this with. "Where is Tsukishima? I need to talk to him about something."

"I think he is on the roof," commented Tadashi.

Kageyama was walking towards the door when he heard a voice from behind. "Are we still meeting after school?" asked Yachi, blushing.

"Yes," Kageyama said without thinking.

 

His peaceful lunch break was ruined when the king of court joined him. "What do you want?" Kei asked the shorter werewolf, annoyed by his presence.

"I will ask this again-"

"Yamaguchi isn't a witch. Stop asking him that, he thinks you're a weirdo. Though, he isn't wrong." Kei wished he had his headphones with him.

"Were you the one who gave him the armlet?"

This got Kei's attention. "What are you talking about?"

"He has this thing around his arm that when he wears it, it makes his smell disappear like poof and when he takes it's -bam! - his smell again!"

"That's sounds great, but I understand Japanese, not stupidity."

"When he wears it, it's hard to tell he is bonded."

Though Kageyama's words were clear this time, Kei still didn't understand. There could Tadashi find this kind of armlet. "Did he say where he got it from?"

"No, he didn't tell me. Someone gave it to him," Kageyama replied. It made more sense to Kei. Maybe the grand king gave it to Tadashi so other werewolves wouldn't notice Tadashi. It sure would be dangerous. Kei was glad Tadashi had something like that.

"Do you have the grand king's number?" asked Kei. He couldn't ask Tadashi, not when the freckled teen knew how much he disliked the third year setter.

"I don't have in my contacts anymore, why?"

"There is something I need to confirm."

 

Tooru got a text massage that demanded him to come to the forest after school. It was someone who claimed he knew he was a werewolf and about his Bond. Just to be safe, he was in his wolf form. Humans couldn't tell between the wolves and their human form. He didn't know what the other wanted from him.

He sensed another werewolf in the area. A werewolf about his size, if not bigger, approached to him. He had a blond fur and a pair of golden eyes. Tooru met him in his human fur before. Tooru changed to his human form and so did the other werewolf. Though wolves had their own way of communication, it was easier to talk in the human form with someone out of their pack.

"Aren't Karasuno's middle blocker?" asked Tooru.

"I'm Tsukishima Kei, I'm Yamaguchi's friend," said blondie.

"So, you're Tsuki," Tooru teased the younger werewolf.

"Don't call me like that," he was angry.

"How did you get my number?"

"I stole Yamaguchi's phone before class."

"That's why I couldn't reach him this morning… Can we make this quick? We set a date."

The blond's face turned sour. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"Ice skating," Tooru knew what Kei truly asked. "It's perfect for a second date. I hope he doesn't know how to skate so he could hold onto me-"

"Second date?!" repeated blondie, horrified. "You two aren't just texting?"

"What is it? Your friend keeps secrets from you?" Tooru grinned. "We kissed and we… no, you're too young to know." They haven't gone further than the kiss they shared on the night of their first date. However, the younger middle blocker didn't have to know.

"Did you tell your pack?"

"Of course not," Tooru reacted immediately. "I'm not crazy. The only ones who know about this are-" Tooru started counting with his fingers. There were him, Hajime, Kageyama, blondie and Hajime's older brother. "There are five werewolves if we exclude the seer."

"The seer confirmed to you Yamaguchi is a human?" he looked truly worried for his friend.

"Yes, but I know that other might not conclude that. They might think Tadashi is a witch and that's worried me too. I wish there was a way to hide him from the rest."

"He is a good guy." Well, it seemed like something everyone agreed to. "Please make sure you don't hurt him. He doesn't need to get hurt because the likes of you." He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind.

"That's it? I'm late for the date," said Tooru.

"Fine, either way, my pack holds a meeting."

The younger werewolf was about to leave when Tooru decided to stop him. "You wanted to say something… What was it?"

He debated for a moment before saying, "Yamaguchi can't skate." But he was hiding something.

 

His grandmother was cooking in the kitchen when Tadashi entered. "Another date?" she asked with a smile.

"It's our second date," said Tadashi. "Is it weird that I already like him?"

"Of course not, dear," she mixed vegetables on the pan with a sauce. "I told you, you deserved to be loved. You'll experience a great love in your life, I'm sure." She always wore a knowing smile on her face that made Tadashi believe her. "What is it on your arm?"

"My upperclassman from the team gave it to me," he showed her his new accessory. "He said inside the clover there is a special juice from the flower aconitum that brings good luck. He said he gave this because it so I could become a regular."

His grandmother laughed. "You know what they used to use that flower for in the past?"

"I didn't exactly do a research."

"They used its toxins extracted from the plant to kill wolves. They also call it the wolf's bane."

"What will it do? Protect me from wolves?" Tadashi thought it was funny.

"Lately there is news about bodies in the forest, young man."

"I thought there was only one body."

"This afternoon they found a new one."

 

Fujimoto didn't pity the second person either. He was a fat man and it was hilarious to see him running. The human was sweating like a pig, his cries were pathetic. This human wasn't hunting him, but he stepped inside the territory that wasn't his. The man stopped running. He breathed heavily and held his chest. He was wet from sweating and crying. Fujimoto was surprised he wasn't also peeing in his pants.

"Please, I have kids." They all did. The human fell on his knees. "I'm trying to be a good person… I volunteer and do charity. I won't hurt you."

If Fujimoto could laugh, he would do it. A pig like him wouldn't manage to scratch a fantastic beast like himself. "I'll give you my food," the man begged. "I'm on your side."

Fujimoto thought about all the food the man probably ate on expense on others to look like that. Everything about humans made him sick. He dug his claw inside the man's stomach. He had to take off the fat before eating the meat. The man continued to cry, but he died quickly. Fujimoto stopped eating afterwards. Werewolves didn't eat humans, though they could. They stuck to their human diet. Upon realizing that, Fujimoto continued eating. He hated his human form. Werewolves weren't human. He should embrace the wolf in him. The meat was gross, but he felt more like a beast.

He knew his idiotic leader wouldn't allow this. However, he knew more than enough werewolves who would want to join him, who hated humans as much as he did. Humans were the problem and problems were meant to be solved.

 

Tooru was looking at the massage on his phone, when he saw Tadashi getting closer. He was dressed simply, only a white buttoned shirt with folded sleeves and brown shorts, but he still looked handsome. After the kiss they have shared, Tooru got used to the idea his Bond was human. The only thing that was left was explaining everything to his parents - he could use the 'my-Bond- is-over-the-sea' excuse, however, every tourist had to come back. He could say she was forced to join the military in her birthplace; he just needed to do a research.

As Tadashi was approaching, he noticed a different scent. He could still feel their Bond, however it wasn't the same. There was something different. It wasn't the scent of the aftershave or the scent of the younger's body. It was the same as the day Tooru met him. It wasn't weaker or stronger. "Is everything alright?" asked Tadashi.

"Yes," Tooru snapped out of his thoughts. "Did you change your shampoo or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of," answered Tadashi, blinking in confusion.  Tadashi's phone rang and he picked it up. Tooru noticed the armlet around Tadashi's wrist. "It's a text from Tsuki," said Tadashi.

"That's a cool bracelet," remarked Tooru. "Is it new?"

"Yeah, one of my upperclassmen gave it to me," said Tadashi with a smile. "He said it's for good luck. It even contains something that's called aconitum."

"Wolf's bane," murmured Tooru. The flower was used to keep wolves away. If someone gave it to him, they wanted to make sure other wolves couldn't discover Tadashi. Maybe that was why Tooru was upset earlier. Other werewolves wouldn't be able to recognize the Bond and therefore it would at least keep Tadashi safe. Only there was another thing that bothered Tooru. "Wait, why is you upperclassman giving you presents?"

"It's not a present; it's just a good luck charm."

"I trust you to realize that men don't just give other men presents, unless it's a birthday present."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes," Tooru said automatically without thinking first. "I mean, just be a little more suspicious." He should have thought about it himself.

"Do you want me to remove it?"

Whoever gave him the armlet was aware of their relationship and aware of the dangers. It couldn't be Kageyama, he was an idiot. It could be blondie. They were the only werewolves. However, they were also both first years, so clearly it was neither of them. It came to only one conclusion.

There was a witch among the Karasuno team members.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a fluffy date.^^ 
> 
> Thanks to all the readers who support this work fiction, I'm glad you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> Please leave a review, I would like to know what you think of the story :D
> 
> (If you guys want to beta this, it would splendid!)


	6. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Tooru go on another date and things get fired up in the pack. Also, Tooru meets Tadashi's grandma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by the song with the same name by Amba Shepherd, honestly it only related to the fluffy moments of the chapter, but it's a nice quite song that I think fits the ship. 
> 
> Have fun^^

"Here, take my hand," suggested Tooru. "I'll help you."

"Promise you won't let go?" Tadashi held on to the wall as if his life depended on it.

"Never would have dreamed about it."

Tadashi was bad at ice skating. Actually, he wasn't good at all. They were skating for at least fifteen minutes and he managed to fall down at least five times. He even got a bruise in his elbow. As he was about take Tooru's hand, he fell down again. He could sense the older teen trying to hide his chuckle.

"You're really terrible at skating," Tooru said, offering his hand. Tadashi was surprised how easy it was for Tooru to pick him up.

Tadashi managed to skate for a short while, clinging onto his boyfriend, but he still stumbled down and took Tooru down with him. He fell on top of Tooru, making the other people stare at them differently. Some stared with disgust, some girls giggled, others just wondered what happened. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Tadashi quickly apologized.

"Trust me, I'm perfectly fine, but I think it's time to quit."

 

Tadashi furiously ate French fries. He made Tooru buy half a kilogram of fries to compensate him for the embarrassment.

"But you were so cute," Tooru said.

"No, I wasn't, I looked stupid," Tadashi blushed. "All those who looked at me laughed. All the girls looked at you because you were cool."

"So you think I'm cool?" teased Tooru.

"No," lied Tadashi.

"Next time we will something you're good at."

"And what is that?"

"We will practice serving." Tooru's comment made Tadashi's blush deepen.

As he continued eating his fries with his emotions shown clear on his face, he received a phone call from his grandma. "Excuse me, I have to answer this."

He got up the table and went to the side. Usually, his grandmother didn't just call to ask about his whereabouts. She trusted him. "Tadashi, where are you?" she asked worriedly. He could hear her sniffing, are if she was crying.

"We went to a fast-food restaurant," he explained to her. "Are you okay? Did you cry?"

"Do you remember I told you about the body that was found?"

"Yes," he said, not sure he wanted to hear the rest.

"They identified the body. It's Yukimura Shougo."

He couldn't believe it. The Yukimura family was one of their neighbors. The Yukimura couple was kind hearted and they had two beautiful daughters whom Tadashi used to babysit every once in awhile. Tadashi always thought of them as a happy family. They were truly good people who never done wrong.

"I'll be back right now," he hung up the phone. He went back to the table, Tooru looking at him confused. "I'm sorry I have to this, but we need to finish earlier," he said.

"It's fine, I will walk you home."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't, I want to." They walked out the restaurant, leaving the food behind even though it was rude. It was the least of his worries.

 

Tadashi didn't go far enough for Tooru not to hear the conversation. His sense of hearing was sharper than human's. However, he could only hear on side of the conversation. He realized there was an emergency and he hoped they weren't related directly at Tadashi. He was lucky enough he wasn't discovered yet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Did you here they found another body in the woods? It was another animal attack, this time the animal had gone too far."

Tooru tensed. He hadn't heard the news yet. Were the werewolves being careless? "Why the news upset you?"

"Because I know the man who died. He is- was-my neighbor."

"I guess you two were close."

"They invited me and my grandma to dinner sometimes and they were really good people."

Tooru wondered what territory it happened. Last time it happened on his territory and he had no intentions of letting it happen again, at least not within his pack. It was a mess to deal with and he didn't want to deal with such heavy duty. Moreover, he was afraid what might occur to Tadashi if he went to the forest alone. Any human that stepped inside any pack's territory was in great danger.

'I will protect you', Tooru thought for himself, not daring to say it out loud. He took out his phone and asked Hajime to gather the pack.

 

Tadashi didn't know how to comfort a grieving person. He sat in a living room, looking at Mrs. Yukimura's relatives trying to soothe the kids while his grandmother talked with the mourning wife. Lucky for him he didn't have to stay for long, the children's grandparents decided to stay by the family side fir awhile. When he returned home, it was almost midnight.

"This was hard to watch," he admitted to his grandmother.

"Well, it's not easy to lose a husband," she said. After a moment, she added, "nor a child, for that matter." His neighbor's death was the first time someone close to him died. At least, that he could remember. He knew his mother died when he was born due to complications. He had no idea where his father was, his grandmother refused to tell him.

"Grandma…" he wanted to talk about his family, to know more about his father.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Nothing, good night." He went to his room. He took out the picture of the wolf in his drawer. The human eyes brought him a certain comfort. He thought about Kei's words. "You do look a lot like him…"

 

"Can someone explain to me why is there another body found on our territory?" Tooru tried to sound threatening without raising his voice. He didn't reach that point yet.

The tattooed werewolf took a step and stood in front of everybody. "Why are you so worried about the humans?"

"Like I said before, it will drag unwanted attention. Hunters might show up and they will get smarter. They already know they should use silver bullets." He remembered the hunter who caught him and shot him almost to death. Dying wasn't the greatest pleasure. "Trust me, I know."

"Which is why we should punish them," Fujimoto spoke louder. "I'm not the only one who thinks like that."

"No, we are not going to do that. If you hate humans so much, just don't interfere with them. Ignore them. We don't need blood on our hands."

"What if they step into our territory?"

"They don't do this on purpose. They can't tell."

None of the answers satisfied Fujimoto. "This is bullshit. We have to hide in the woods like animals when they get to live in normal homes."

"We also live inside homes. The only thing we need to be careful about is transformation." Tooru just wanted to go back home and watch a movie or a volleyball match. Being a captain for a sports team didn't compare to running a pack. At least, not when one of the werewolves was Fujimoto. In volleyball, everyone agreed about the goal. Everyone thought about the game. In a pack, each and every one of the werewolves had a different perspective.

"We should hide. We are superior," the tattooed werewolf insisted.

"Fine, then you can lead this pack." Tooru tried to sound brave even though he was shaking. Although he was strong, Fujimoto wasn't weak either, and he knew what it needed to be done to get the alpha's position. "Or start your own."

Fujimoto didn't say anything. An evil grin appeared on his face and turned to his wolf form. He walked out of the cave, only his friend followed him. The rest shifted uneasily, afraid to speak. Tooru just hoped they didn't agree with the psycho werewolf.

 

Month passed by, there was no word from Fujimoto. In fact, no one had seen him ever since he left the pack. Accordingly, the so called animal attacks stopped. Tooru didn't worry too much, it was peaceful for now. He had time to focus on his studies, since he didn't get the opportunity to play in Tokyo. He got a scholarship to one of the universities that were famous for their volleyball team.

"That sounds great," said Yamaguchi Aika, Tadashi's grandmother. She was the only family member he was introduced to and she didn't seem to mind the fact her grandson dated a guy. She was the one who raised Tadashi. The only information he knew about the parents was that the mother passed away due to complications. He didn't ask farther more.

The three of them were sitting in the dining table, eating dinner. Everything went well. Aika was nice and it was easy talking to her- though talking to others wasn't a problem for a guy like Tooru. Tooru noticed Tadashi wasn't wearing the bracelet he got from the witch, which was okay since they weren't outside. There was no one to discover the Bond they shared.

"I hope Tadashi would also be able to get a sport scholarship in his third year," she added.

Tadashi seemed surprised by her words. "I don't think I'll get a scholarship… I'm not that good."

"Of course you'll. It was because of you, my team lost," Tooru reminded him.

"It wasn't just me… I only scored a point," he mumbled.

Aika giggled. "You're being too modest."

"I'm not, you're my grandma, you're bribed."

A sound of a phone ringing interrupted their conversation. "I'll pick it up," Tadashi said and got up. Tooru was left alone with Aika.

"Thanks for having me," he said, hoping she wouldn't notice the awkwardness he felt at the moment.

"Any time, I wondered about the guy who I always saw at the gate," she said with a king smile, the ones that come from true curiosity and not teasing. She welcomed Tooru with open arms and as weird as it was, he was glad it was one problem he didn't have to face.

"Nothing can get through you," he simply replied.

"You're right."

"Probably it's hard to hide something from you," he joked, taking a sip from his drink.

She nodded. "If I hadn't known any better, I would never tell you're a werewolf."

Tooru almost chocked on his drink.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how does a human know about werewolves? Stay tuned for more chapters.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short, I got lazy. I don't plan to drag it too much, Yama would discover the truth soon. Gotta get the story going afterall.
> 
> Don't hasitate to leave a comment :D


	7. My Lust, Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi still have doubts about himself and Fujimoto finds out he alpha's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for over romanticise this story, but the story is about supernatural love... also werewolves have different rules. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, it was nice to see people liking the story^^
> 
> As I promised, a chapter longer than the previous one (though it turned out differently than what I expected).

Aika continued to eat and smile as if she never mentioned she knew Tooru's secret. Maybe he mistook her words for something else. She was too calm for a person who found out her grandson was dating a werewolf. Tooru refilled his drink, hoping his behavior wasn't noticeable.

"I'll take it as a no," she simply said. He was hearing correctly.

Meanwhile, Tadashi went back to the dinner table. "They called the wrong number-" he said as he was returning and stopped his sentence in the middle. His eyes went back and forth from his grandmother and Tooru. "Is everything okay?"

Tooru tried to think about a quick excuse why the air was filled with tension. How would he explain Aika's weird question? Before he could say anything, Aika spoke first. "I just asked him whether he already had sex with a man before."

Tooru chocked on his drink again, thinking Aika was trying to assassinate him. Tadashi's face turned deep red, mumbling, "Grandma!"

"This is a serious matter, boys," she turned serious. "I know how men think at that age and nowadays teenagers don't think much. I'm just worried."

Both boys' appetite was lost, but Aika continued eating her dinner as if nothing happened. "Now, who wants a dessert? I made a chocolate cake."

 

Despite the embarrassing question his grandmother asked, everything went as Tadashi expected it to be. He had no idea why she would suddenly ask that kind of question, it wasn't like her.

"I think she likes you," he told Tooru when the latter was about to leave.

"I think she will come around," the taller guy answered without explaining. "Anyway, thanks for having me."

"You welcome," Tadashi stood on his toes to give his boyfriend a kiss. "I can't wait to meet your family!"

Hearing those words made Tooru cringe. Tooru always acted weird when it came to the subject of his family. He also insisted to walk Tadashi home, but he never told Tadashi his address.  He avoided the subject and Tadashi didn't try to force him to tell his history.

Then Tooru acted as if nothing happened and smiled like usual. "Someday, Tada-chan," he said. "Tell you grandma I enjoyed tonight."

They quickly kissed said goodbye to one another. After Tooru left, Tadashi went to the kitchen. His grandmother was humming a song while washing the dishes. "He is looks like a nice boy," she said. "He is very handsome."

"Yes, he is," he agreed with her. "He is also very cool, like Tsuki, only not that smart. He is really a good volleyball player…" He was also popular and could get any girl he wanted. He could easily make friends.

Tadashi didn't notice he stopped talking until his grandmother mentioned it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he went to help her drying the dishes. "I… I like him. It's just… He is really popular guy. Guys like him don't guys like me."

"I can tell both of you like each other very much. Why wouldn't he like you? You're a great catch. I raised you to be a fine man."

"Even so… I can't help but wonder why he doesn't speak about his family. He never mentions anything about them. Maybe he never told them about me?"

She was quite for a moment, considering her words. "He probably has his own reasons, you will understand. Whatever happens, people who were meant to be with each other will find a way to be together. Don't worry. You two will be fine."

She put on the same knowing smile that always reassured him everything will be okay.

 

Tooru walked through the ally, entering through a back door to a dark corridor, with dim candle light to shine his way. He was a few steps away from the seer's room when a human figure came out of it. They were fully covered, not even their face was showing, however their scent was familiar. The werewolf knew he had met them before. The seer was known among the werewolves and witches… could humans know about him? There were particular portals all over the world; sure humans could avoid meeting the seer?

The figure, who was shorter than Tooru, bumped into him. "I'm sorry, Oikawa-san," said a male's voice. The guy hurried and Tooru didn't care enough to chase him. He had bigger worries.

He sat down in front of the creepy seer who always gave him nightmares. The seer didn't move nor talked. Tooru was sure they died and no one cleared the body. Maybe that was the reason why the man earlier was in a hurry to get away.

After minutes passed by, the seer's voice made him jump. "Are you going to speak, alpha, or you think I want to look at your face?"

"What is wrong with my face?!" Tooru asked offended.

"They are at my view and thereof are ruining it."

"You're rude!"

"I might be but if you care about your human you'll sit here and ask questions instead of wasting your time."

They had a point and Tooru knew it. "Fine, can humans meet the seer?"

"I'm not human, a witch nor a werewolf. I serve witches and werewolves since they are aware of what humans refer as the supernatural, even though it is a part of their world. Yet, I don't refuse humans. Are asking because of the person who came before you or because of Aika?"

Tooru was caught not ready. "You know Aika?"

"I know everyone. There are over thousand girls named Aika all over you town. Only one of them is related to your Bond."

"How does she know I'm a werewolf? Does she know I'm an alpha?"

"That's up to her to tell you. I can't tell secrets of others."

"Does she know who is responsible for the murders?"

"She knows her grandson is bonded with a werewolf, but that's what there is to it. However, neither one of you can't protect him, no matter what you know."

"Protect him from what?"

The seer sighed. "I'm a seer because I know everything, yet I can't tell anything. People would try to change the outcome and reverse the path they are walking.  Soon, you'll go through a tough road. You either walk until to end or take a shortcut."

What the hell was the seer saying? Didn't they know Tooru wasn't that smart? "Okay… But what can I do with Fujimoto?"

"He is reckless. He will bring his own fall. Nevertheless, he will take victims down with him."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"I already told you at the last time I saw you. History will be written this time."

"Is there a positive thing you can tell?"

"Soon prices will soon go down on fuel."

Tooru never liked the seer.

 

The next day, after they finished their volleyball practice, Tadashi approached Kageyama. The raven haired man was the only one he knew who might give him details about Tooru. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Kageyama thought about the option for a moment. "Sure, as long as you promise you wouldn't cast any spells on me."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, which wasn't typical for him, but Kageyama suddenly deciding he was a magician was tiring sometimes. "I promise I would do anything to you."

"Kageyama, are you an idiot?" the question came from Hinata.

"He is the king of morons after all," added Kei.

Kageyama was about to shout at the two, but Tadashi stopped him. "Let's go," he suggested before it would turn to another fight. It was like the first years just didn't want to get along with one another.

Kageyama and he went outside. They were both a little sweaty from work out and tired. He didn't want it to be long. However, Tadashi found out he didn't know how to ask the questions he wanted to. It would mean to tell Kageyama about his relationship with Tooru. Kageyama might have been his friend, but that wasn't the case with Kageyama and Tooru. Also, how would he explain his interest in a guy from a rival team? Even Kei barely accepted the news.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kageyama directly.

"It's actually… I don't how to say this… It's about To- I mean, Oikawa-san."

"Is it about the fact you two are dating?"

Tadashi almost screamed from surprise. "How do you know?!"

This time Kageyama was lost of words. "I saw you two one day. That's how I know- I never smelled it."

"What?"

"I hear Hinata calling me to practice with him," Kageyama changed the subject. "Shut up, you idiot," he yelled while running quickly away, leaving confused Tadashi behind.

 

The witch read the report given to her by her cousin. She read every history book ever written, and she found it impossible for a human and a werewolf to cross paths, not as bonded souls. Witches could fool werewolves, but they couldn't fake a real Bond. Humans sure didn't know to use spells.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

She poured herself a drink and sat on her big black lathered chair. She didn't drink it; she just put the cup on the table and tapped the glass with her long red polished nails. "Are you sure you underclassman is a human?"

"I talked to the seer," said her cousin. "They confirmed he is a human."

"Thank you," she said and forced herself to put a smile on her face. "That's interesting information."

"Thanks for the aconitum, auntie." He thanked her.

"Sure, anything for my cousin." She didn't lie. She liked him and was ready to help him at any situation. She felt sorry for the human. He was about to face a terrible race, one that wouldn't accept him.

There were murders occurred by werewolves all over the front pages of newspapers. The police thought they were animal attacks. They happen on the same territory ruled by Oikawa Tooru, a high scholar who became alpha since no one wanted the position. He was the captain of his team, but sports and politics weren't the same. He was too young to be able to control his pack.

She tastes the drink. It was an expensive whiskey, she could tell. She leaned back, looking at her cousin's report. Why was her cousin ready to protect someone who was related to such a man? Witches could no longer stand by the side and watch werewolves massacre humans. That's why witches didn't like werewolves. They killed humans out of pure hatred, but without a real reason. Werewolves just hated humans.

Oikawa's pack was must to be destroyed, unless the boy could find a way to control his pack. It was very unlikely.

 

He went down the stairs to be stopped by his mother. "Where are you going dressed like this?"

Tooru looked at the mirror before going out. He was dress in black trousers that were the latest fashion and a red shirt with a v neck. It was simple but he didn't have much time to get ready. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like you’re going on a date," she sounded suspicious. "I thought she wasn't in the country."

"I'm just meeting some friends, that's all," he lied. "We're going to karaoke."

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I'm not cheating, if that's what you're wondering." He wasn't lying. He wasn't cheating after all, even if his mother didn't think so.

"Well, you didn't bring her home and it had been over a month already. I know you're young, but you're still supposed to be engaged at least."

"I'll bring her home, I promise. Just, give me some time." He still had no idea how to explain the situation to his mother.

She let the subject go for the meanwhile, though she still didn't forget. She would probably ask him tomorrow too.

He headed towards the location of the restaurant he was supposed to meet Tadashi. It just opened and Tadashi wanted to try it. He should have checked the location first since he didn't notice it was by the forest near his territory. What was even worst was the fact Tadashi forgot to wear his armlet. It was easy for other werewolves to find out about their Bond.

"They have a nice menu here-" Tooru started when he saw Tadashi getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Tadashi said, puzzled. "You seem nervous tonight."

"No, I'm fine," he lied again. "Go ahead, I'll order for us something."

At the end the evening went smoothly. They had lots of fun and surprisingly not a single werewolf was at the restaurant. They were about to go outside when Tooru himself felt he needed to go to the bathroom. "Just wait here," he warned Tadashi.

"Don't worry, I won't go anywhere," Tadashi promised with a wide smile. As he went to the bathroom, he heard human screaming. He didn't worry at first since it didn't sound like Tadashi. However he quickly remembered what the screaming meant. Quickly washing his hands, he went outside. And Tadashi wasn't there. Worriedly, he followed Tadashi's scent.

 

Tadashi heard screaming and ran towards the sound. It came from the woods, not far from there he was standing. Though he promised Tooru he wouldn't move, he couldn't ignore the sound. The minute he got lost, he realized he should have called the police. It was getting dark and his cell phone ran out of battery.

He decided to head back when he ran into something. He looked down and he wanted to throw up. There was a body of a woman, the blood was all over her and she was literally wide open. He took a step back, but something stopped him. Next thing he notice, bloody hands covered his mouth. There was a man behind him, who sniffed him a bit. "Isn't that interesting? Your scent is awfully familiar." He heard the man's voice. "But, you are not one of us."

"Let him go right now!" He heard Tooru's voice. He had no idea how the older guy found him but he didn't care at that moment. He was just happy to see him.

"You're not my alpha anymore, I have my own pack now," said the man, confusing Tadashi. They turned around to face a very angry Tooru. "I don't need an alpha who is being fooled by a witch."

"The guy you're holding is human."

"That's ridiculous. Werewolves don't Bond with humans."

"Not this human, he is mine and thereof you're not allowed to kill him."

"Fine," the weirdo threw Tadashi to the side as if he was a school bag tossed to the side. Lucky for him, it wasn't the opposite side of the body. "But I don't really care about what a high scholar tells me to do."

The next events occur so fast, Tadashi couldn't follow or understand. The man, who was covered in tattoos suddenly turned to a wolf right in front of his eyes and launched at him, ready to attack. Tooru ran towards him… and the next thing he knew, Tadashi saw a second wolf that thought the previous one, preventing for it to attack Tadashi. But it wasn't just a wolf. It was the same wolf that hunted his dreams.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this in the next chapter, but it seemed relavent at this point. Next chapter some action and very cute Oiyama moment, where we also find out more about the werwolves. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome :D


	8. I Love How This Love Makes Us Strong Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi learns a little bit about the supernatural world.
> 
> Song title is a quote from "Love" by Sonata Arctica, which fits the mood of the chapter and recomended to listen to while reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chpater turned to be fluffy, with some explainations of the werewolves. I dodn't want to eleborate too much, because even though I thought a little bit about this world, I didn't want to drop everything at once. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks I get for this story, I'm happy you like the story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too^^

Without thinking twice, Tooru launched himself at the other werewolf. Fujimoto landed on his back and rolled on the ground, but he stood up quickly after the blow. He ran towards Tooru and the two wolves were fighting and biting each other. Fujimoto hit Tooru's face with his claws, what led to Tooru biting Fujimoto's neck. Fujimoto howled in pain, yet he managed to get Tooru off him. Just before Tooru could stand on his feet, Fujimoto jumped on him. The younger werewolf immediately fell down unable to stand up.

Fujimoto took advantage of the situation, hit Tooru in the neck and left the alpha lying on the ground while he was running towards Tadashi. The human was fast, but not fast enough. Fujimoto beat Tadashi's leg, his teeth cut the flesh. Tadashi screamed, but he didn't stand by. He threw dirt to the werewolf's eyes, causing on to let go for awhile. It was more than enough for Tooru to get up again and hit Fujimoto's neck again. Tooru continued to hit Fujimoto until the latter changed to his human form.

He was bruised from the hips and up, all his tattoos unearthed. "Fine, you can have this battle, I don't care," he called. He spit on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. "But I will come back again and I'll take you down."

Fujimoto returned to his wolf form, leaving the place. Tooru angrily growled and took a moment to take a deep breath. It was a tough fight, but at least he won. He underestimated Fujimoto's strength.

A silent whimper brought him back to reality. He turned his hand and saw his Bond staring at him in awe. He turned back to his human form, stepping closer to his ripped clothes to search his phone. He called a Hajime.

"What do you want?" Hajime greeted him like usual.

"Is your brother home?"

"What did you get yourself into?" Though he tried to sound angry, a worried voice slipped out.

"I'm in our territory. There is a new body found… and I also need clothes."

"What do you need my brother for?"

"Because Tadashi is with me."

 

Few moments ago, Tadashi was on a date with his boyfriend, having a great time. Then he found himself between two men who turned to wolves and started fighting each to death. Tooru picked up a piece of clothing and approached to him. After he changed to human back, Tooru was completely naked, though he wasn't bothered a bit by it. He couldn't stand up since his leg hurt; he just sat on ground, thinking about what he witnessed. Tooru came closer; Tadashi couldn't help but admire the older guy's body. His body was perfect as the sculpture of David. He was sexy, and no one could say otherwise, even with bruises.

Tooru kneeled in front of him, wrapping the piece of clothing around Tadashi's wound. "It should be fine for few minutes… I hope."

Tadashi couldn't ask all the questions he wanted to because Tooru's body distracted him. He looked away; knowing that his blushing face may gave him away. "Thanks," he mumbled. "You're naked."

"Of course I-" he started as if it was the most obvious thing, then he remembered Tadashi didn't understand it was. "Oh sorry, this is why we don't change in front of humans."

Humans… As if he wasn't one. What was Tooru? Why did the other man wanted to kill him? Why did the man get so angry at the fact Tadashi was human? What did the word 'Bond' meant? What was going on?

The two waited for few minutes before someone came, an awkward silent between them. Tadashi was afraid to look at the naked guy who sat next to him.

"I can explain," Tooru started only to be interrupted by Tadashi.

"Not now."

After what seemed like forever, the help finally came. Both Hajime and his older brother came. The older sibling hurried to Tadashi with what seemed like a first aid kit. He undid the banding and looked at his leg. "This worst than I thought," said Iwaizumi, "I'm going to take to the clinic."

"I thought you're just a vet," Tadashi said confused.

"I don't think this a story to tell right now." The vet banded Tadashi's leg anew, with professional banding. "Can you stand?"

"No," Tadashi admitted.

"I'll carry him to the car," said Tooru, who was now dress in his team's uniform. Tadashi wondered how could an injured man, who was almost the same size as him, carry him, but Tooru picked him up without struggle. No wonder he was a monster in the court- he truly had a super human strength.

 

Iwaizumi closed the pet shop, and the three werewolves could discuss the new problem. 

"Why did you bring my uniform?" wondered Tooru out loud.

"This is the first thing I grabbed," Hajime replied before hitting Tooru's head. "Is it seriously the important thing right now?!"

"Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"Calm down boys," said the oldest werewolf. He turned to Tooru. "Your injuries aren't so serious that they wouldn't heal by themselves, but it will take some time. Now, what happened?"

Tooru explained everything. He told them about Fujimoto discovering Tadashi, the fight-to-death the two had that occurred right in front of a human and Tadashi's injury. He didn't want it to turn that way. He wanted to tell Tadashi the truth, he just didn't know how or when. He most defiantly didn't want the freckled teen to be attacked.

"So Fujimoto started his own pack?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Apparently," answered Tooru.

The doctor was in deep thoughts. "He doesn't like humans, he wants them all gone. There some werewolves who will go along with his ideology, even those who wouldn't kill humans. They are just afraid to do so and Fujimoto will give them the reason to do so."

"So… is this the part when a war starts?" asked Hajime.

"Yes," the doctor answered simply. "We have to stop him before he starts he master plan to take over the world."

"How can he deal with the witches? Wouldn't they get involved?"

"I doubt that they don't plan anything now when there are at least three bodies."

Tooru sighed. "I hate this guy."

"Aren't you going to talk to your boyfriend?" asked Hajime.

"Do you think I can convince him it was all a dream?" Tooru asked hopeful.

"Yeah, a dream so real, a wolf came during the night and tried to eat his leg."

 

He needed some stitches and the vet gave him pain killers, yet Tadashi couldn't say he felt better. He still had so many questions and he didn't get any answers. He also didn't know if Tooru was fine and he felt guilty for not asking for his health. He wanted to know if the older guy wasn't fatally wounded- the fight was rough.

He didn't know what room he was in. There weren't any animals, just a room that looked like a hospital room. He could hear the different animals' sounds, so he knew for sure he was in a pet shop. He heard a knock on door. "Come in," he said, without asking who it was.

The door opened and Tooru walked in, closing the door behind him. Tadashi noticed some of the bruises were gone. Tooru hurried to his side and gave him a hug. "I know you're angry, but I'm glad to see you're alright."

Tadashi hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you're okay too," he said honestly. Despite his will, he pushed Tooru after a short moment. "Now, what the hell happened?"

Tooru sat beside him. "There is something I need to confess."

"You think?" Tadashi didn't mean to sound angry, but Tooru kept something important form him. If Tadashi's life was in line, he had the right to know.

Tooru ignored, or didn't pay attention, to Tadashi's remark, and continued with a dramatic act. "I'm not a human."

"Obviously-"

"I'm a werewolf."

Tadashi couldn't say anything since he literally saw two men turn into wolves. As unreasonable as it sounded, it was also the only explanation for what he saw. If that wasn't enough, Tooru's wolf form was the same wolf Tadashi couldn't stop dreaming about. No wonder Kei mentioned the wolf and Tooru looked alike. They were the same person all along. "I saved your life?"

Tooru smiled. "Yes, you did. Now I can properly thank you."

"So when I told you about my dreams-"

Tooru considered his words before answering. "We, the werewolves, have a specific ability that humans don't have- once we meet our soulmate, a Bond is created. Once a werewolf finds his Bond, they get married and breed. The point of the Bond is that werewolves make sure their kids are the best they could be. The best babies are created from true love. That is why werewolves are bonded only with werewolves of the other sex. Werewolves and humans can't breed together."

Tadashi made room for Tooru to lie on the bed. Tooru took the hint and lay beside him. Tadashi cuddled himself in Tooru's arms, feeling the warmth of the other werewolf, feeling safe all the sudden.

"Werewolves…" repeated Tadashi. "I thought they weren't real. It isn't just stories? Does it mean vampires exist too?"

"No, this is not 'Twilight'- vampires are truly fantasy. Werewolves and humans lived side by side since the world began. In case you're wondering, witches are real."

"Witches also exist?"

"Since the dawn of humanity, maybe even before that, I'm not sure. Werewolves never got along with witches. We don't know a lot about them."

Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like a bed time story, only real. He didn't find it hard to believe witches were, not when he heard it from a werewolf. It was fascinating. "Who is the other werewolf?"

"Fujimoto doesn't like humans. To tell the truth, no body love humans, not even humanity itself. I don't know why he dislikes humans that much, but he wants to get rid of them. We didn't get along though I was the alpha of the pack. Because the pack supported me, he decided to start another pack. He resents me for protecting humans, that's why he reacted the way he did to your scent. An alpha bonded with a human? It's the ultimate sin."

"You're an alpha?" It was a part that was believable. Tooru was the captain of his team, he had a leadership qualities. What bothered him were the stories he read about werewolves- how werewolves became alphas.

"Oh, I didn't kill anyone," Tooru said for his defense. "The previous alpha was killed and no one else wanted the position. Usually it doesn't come to fight to death. It rarely happens."

"When was the first time you changed?" Tadashi tried to imagine a little Tooru turning to a cub and the thought was amusing.

"It usually happens around the age of two. It happens around the first full moon after turning two, but there are exceptions. It depends on the development of the child. It's not painful."

Even though he wanted to know more about Tooru's world, there is one thing that bothered him the most, the one thing he still didn't ask about. "You said… you said that I'm you Bond."

Tooru gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Werewolves heal faster than humans. All my injuries will be cured in few days. The day you found me, I was shot by a silver bullet. It's the best way to kill a werewolf. I thought I was dying, and then you came along. I knew you were a human, but I was still happy you were around. I've never this way around anyone. I didn't want to believe it at first, because it wasn't possible. Witches use a spell that gives a werewolf an illusion of bonding to hunt us. I thought you were trying to kill me."

Both of them giggled to that thought. "There is a seer, who knows everything, the history of the past and future. They can't lie. When he said you were human, I was both happy and upset; I think you can tell why. He serves werewolves and witches alike, and also humans, as I discovered recently."

Tadashi understood he couldn't Bond. But something drew him to the forest that day. Since he realized Tooru was his werewolf, he thought it was destiny. After all, he couldn't stop dreaming about the werewolf. He felt an attraction towards Tooru, though he wasn't attracted to men. He felt different next to the werewolf, but he took it as a simple crush, feelings that anyone said they felt, not anything special. Maybe that was what his grandmother was talking about. "How can you be sure that we still have a… you know, a Bond?"

"Because it isn't an illusion when the rest can sense it."

Tadashi took a moment to process the information he got. It was a lot. He discovered that there was a supernatural existence among them. The feelings he was sure he felt were real and not one sided. He couldn't believe it happened to him. Out of all the people in the world, what were the odds a werewolf would be bonded with him?  Tooru could be bonded with a beautiful female werewolf, yet it was Tadashi.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to the werewolf.

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm a human and I'm a guy. I'm giving you many problems."

"Don't apologize," Tooru put a hand on Tadashi's cheek and made him to looking in his eyes. "I'm glad you're my Bond. I'm the one who is sorry. I failed to protect you." Tooru tightened their hug, "I promise next time I won't fail."

They kept being close, but silent. The silence felt comfortable. They kissed a little bit, but it was mostly enjoying each other's company. At some point, Tadashi closed his eyes. They many more things to cover, but at that moment they wanted silence. The rest of the world didn't exist. He could stay like that for hours, but it was interrupted by the vet.

He yelled from outside, not coming in. "Sorry, guys, but I'm about to close."

 

Fujimoto was hot headed, but his friend wasn't. Until his wounds were healed, he planned his revenge. He had to kill the disgusting human and he would do it in front of the alpha. He waited for his friend's report. He had a large pack, he wasn't afraid.

The chubby werewolf ran towards him, breathing heavily. "Here," he gave Fujimoto the papers. "I have the human's address and school."

He looked at the name of the school. He grinned. "Remembered the old good days of high school?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to reveal who is the witch... Also, Karasuno discovering their first years are werewolves is a fun thought.
> 
> Please leave a comment, it would be awesome^^


	9. Love Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title comes fro, the song with the same name by Siouxsie Sioux & Brian Reitzell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who stick to this story so far, for all the kudos and the comments- you guys rock. Hope you won't be disappointed from chapter too.
> 
> BTW- I have a tumblr blog: http://50-shades-of-otp.tumblr.com/ Feel free to visit.

It wasn't hard to notice there was something wrong with his friend. "What happened to your leg?" asked Kei.

"I just fell down and it hurts a bit," Tadashi replied, forgetting Kei could tell when he lied.

"You're coming to practice?"

"Not today."

They kept walking to school in silence. Kei knew his friend was hiding something from him.

 

Hinata didn't stop talking about a movie that he saw the other night. Yachi didn't want to stop him- he was so happy and excited- so she waited patiently. "That sounds interesting," she said to make Hinata feel she was listening to him- which of course, she was, but not with much interest. There was something else that bothered her. "Have you talked to Kageyama lately?"

"Not more than usual," said Hinata, "why?"

"Don't you think he has been acting strange lately?" Kageyama used to talk to her; however, lately he avoided her. They used to meet after school and she helped him practice. He didn't exchange many words with her. In practice, he made little contact with her, if any. It hurt. She thought they got closer since they met, but it was an illusion played by her mind.

"He is the same as always," Hinata said.

Was it her fault? Maybe she did something to upset him? "Did he say anything about me?"

Hinata blinked in confusion. "He only talks about volleyball."

Yachi laughed nervously. "You're right; maybe I'm worried for nothing."

"Of course you are," Hinata tried to cheer her.

 

Tadashi hadn't thought about it much, but seeing Kageyama made him ask questions. How did the setter realized Tooru and he were dating? Did he also feel the Bond between them? Just because he so them in public didn't mean he knew they were bonded- they tried to be careful. Maybe they weren't careful enough?

"Suga- san told me you aren't coming to practice," Kageyama mentioned in the hallway.

"No, my leg hurts," he answered. Despite the pain killers, Tadashi could still feel pain. He couldn't take a day off from school; it would mean getting his grandmother involved. He didn't want her to know how he got his injury. She didn't know about werewolves and it was better that way.

"What happened?" Kageyama asked.

"I fell down. I won't be able to play for a couple of weeks," explained Tadashi. He knew Kei didn't buy that excuse, but Kageyama could believe him.

"Get back soon, we have a game in a month," the setter said before getting back to his class.

Tadashi was surprised to hear that form Kageyama. Only recently he almost perfected his serve. He still wasn't a regular. He was the only first year who didn't play. Hearing those words from a prodigy like Kageyama… It was unbelievable.

 

"Is Kageyama a werewolf too?" Tadashi asked bluntly.

Tooru spitted his drink. "What is it with the Yamaguchis that I can't drink properly around you?" He wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "What did the idiot tell you?"

They were in Tadashi's house, alone. They were playing video games in the living room when Tadashi blurted the question.

"I wanted to ask him where you live but before I could say anything, he said that we were dating."

"Tobio-chan is a special kid," said Tooru, with slight venom in his voice. "But yes, he is in a different pack."

"What?! Who else is a werewolf?!" Tadashi stopped the game.

Tooru wondered if he should tell Tadashi about his friend. It was something that wasn't supposed to come from him, he knew that. He didn't like the blond that much to protect him, though. Seeing Tadashi staring at him with his puppy eyes made him wish he knew which answer would hurt him less. Could he tell him about the witch? "There is another one…"

"Seriously?" he was fascinated. "Who is it? Is it Azumane-senpai? He is our ace."

"No, not that one," thought it wasn't a bad guess.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"For the same reason I didn't tell you I was a werewolf."

Tadashi understood. He decided to stop the game. Then Tadashi told him what happened in school. "It sounded like the team depended on me."

"But you're good," Tooru said. He put his hands on Tadashi's shoulder and forced the younger boy to look at him. "Your serve is amazing. You're needed for the team. They wouldn't put you in the game again if they didn't believe in you. Start believing in yourself."

"Okay," said over whelmed Tadashi.

"Promise me you'll start doing that."

"I will," Tadashi promised and Tooru pulled him to a kiss. It wasn't one of those passionate-unable-to-breath types of kiss, just a gentle one. There was no need for more.

There was something else that bothered Tooru. "Why were you looking for my address?"

Tadashi blushed- god damn it, why did he have to be so cute? "Isn't it obvious? You know where I live, but I knew almost nothing about you. Only recently I found out you were a werewolf."

"I'm sorry," he said though not sincerely. "I just don't know how to tell my parents I'm dating a human. It's a big deal."

"You said others can feel it… Can't your parents feel it too?"

"Yes, they can… It's just that I lied to them. I said my Bond is somewhere over the ocean." He knew his mother would ask questions, so at first he lied and said she was just traveling. Then, upon realizing that lie wouldn't survive long, he looked in the in the internet for countries where women also had to serve in the military. It was the best excuse he could find.

"What else did you tell them?"

"Nothing, I successfully avoided any questions."

Hearing this Tadashi glared at him. "And you think this will work?"

"Have some faith."

 

"So you're a doctor or a vet?" Tadashi asked.

The older Iwaizumi laughed. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, I feel confused." Tadashi looked around. He saw a picture of a wolf and two pups that looked alike.

"Those are the twins," he said proudly. "They look like me, aren't they?"

"The only werewolves I saw were big, it funny to imagine them as little pups."

"In a way, cubs develop faster than babies. It's recommended to reproduce as wolves and not humans."

It was something that never crossed Tadashi's mind. "Wait, a female can give birth at both forms?"

"Yes, she can. A pregnant female can't change a form. The duration of the pregnancy is also different. As a woman, the pregnancy lasts about nine months. As a wolf, the gestation period lasts about two months and few days, the same as the grey wolves."

The world of the werewolves was fascinating. The more he learnt, the more he was captivated. He had no idea werewolves lived right under people's nose and not just in fantasy stories.

"I'm both a doctor and a vet," explained the doctor. "I learnt both subjects. Because werewolves are both, there is a need for at least one of us to know how to treat humans and wolves. I wish more werewolves would study medicine. It's hard to take care of everyone by myself."

"Why can't you tell a human about werewolves?"

"It's risky, you don't know if you can trust them. Not everyone is bonded to a werewolf, you know. They don't feel the need to hide is from the world."

"Can you turn into a werewolf?"

The doctor stopped smiling and got serious in a second. "Why would you want to?"

Tadashi considered his words. "I think it will easier to accept rather than a human."

"You want to live your entire life in fear of being caught? Every once a month you'll have to explain why you can't be seen in public. You'll change for the first and it would be painful, at least until you get used to it. You'll fear witches. You'll have to pretend to like humans. Do you want me to go on?"

"No," Tadashi mumbled.

"But to answer your question- no. One born as a human can't be a werewolf."

 

He wasn't jealous of his friend at all. Hajime closed his notebook and glanced at Tooru looking through Wikipedia. "Okay. Let's choose a country!" announced Tooru. "Most countries with obligatory service don't force women to join… I told my parents she was forced to join the military. So there are four countries we can choose from- Cuba, Israel or Norway."

Hajime counted the countries. "You named three places."

"The forth one is North Korea, but the chance they will let anyone out of the country is almost zero."

Hajime didn't understand why he went through all the trouble to think of a lie. "That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard of."

"Don't underestimate me," cried Tooru. "Now, which type fits me more- a Caribbean, a Jewish or a European?"

"A stupid," Hajime said honestly.

"Iwa-chan, stop being mean," Tooru cried again.

"Why don't you take your mother to the seer and tell her in front of them? That way they can confirm to her you're not lying." It pretty much simple, at least for Hajime it was.

Tooru blinked few times. "I had no idea you can be smart."

"Do you want to die?"

 

Though a month passed by, Tooru finally decided to take action. He went to the kitchen, where his nephew was eating ice cream. His mother was washing the dishes and it was like a scene from an ordinary life.

"Did you finish your homework?" his mother asked. "Takeru wants to play volleyball today."

The seven year old nodded. "I thought you have more time since your girlfriend isn't in the country."

"We will…" promised Tooru, "just not today. Mom, there is something I have to tell you."

His mother raised her head and looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

"It reminds me a scene from a movie I watched," said Takeru. "Are you going to tell grandma you're gay?"

"What?! No! What movies do you watch?" Tooru questioned. Though coming out would come eventually, there was a bigger issue to cover. "Anyway, I want you to visit the seer with me."  

His mother stopped the water from running and put her hands on her waist. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, it just there is something that might sound a little odd and unlikely, and I think hearing it from them would make more believable." Neither his mother not his nephew bought it.

"What happened that you can't tell me, your mother?" she sounded angry rather than worried.

Tooru's phone rang. Before he could do anything, Takeru read the name out loud. "Who is Tada-chan, is that your girlfriend?"

"No one, just an acquaintance," he lied. He didn't want to answer the phone in front of his family. He didn't want his voice to give him away. It worked with Takeru, not so much with his mother.

"So if it isn't someone important, why don't you go and play with your nephew? You can always call back later," she suggested.

He mentally took a note to apologize later to Tadashi, but he couldn't refuse in front of his nephew. Especially not after he stopped hanging out with him because of his dates. He used to practice at least once a week with Takeru and then he stopped doing that. "Of course," he said. "I'll take the ball from my room."

His nephew's face lightened up and it was worth it.

 

Fujimoto waited for an answer, but the phone kept ringing until it reached the voice mail. "I guess even the alpha can't be bothered with a human." He threw the phone on the floor with force and stepped on it. He gave the pieces to his friend. "Take this and put it in our former territory. If they can track his phone, it shouldn't be on our land."

His friend obeyed. He turned to his other pack members, who were holding the unconscious human in their hands. In order to put him to sleep, Fujimoto attacked him from behind. Now, to wake him up, Fujimoto punched him in the face. The freckled teen slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was or who were the people who were holding him. His scared expression was the most amusing thing Fujimoto had ever seen.

"Rise and shine, human, we are going to have a blast."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everything starts to fall apart (as if I gave anyone an easy life).
> 
> I guess it reaches the end sooner than I thought, but than again, there is no much room for fillers and I don't want to add unneeded scenes. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or a review, that would be splandid!
> 
> (BTW, would you like a fanmix with the songs that inspire this fic/fit the mood?)


	10. This Is Your Punishment, What Did You Expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno's werewolves worry about their teammate. Karasuno's members find out some of the secrets their teammates. A wolf attacks the team. 
> 
> (line from the song Avalanche by Arch Enemy- it fits the chapter, but recommended for heavy metal fans because of screams).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this week was Yamaguchi's week and I completely missed it. I'm a terrible mother... I guess it's a late birthday present? (If one can call this chapter a present). 
> 
> So, here is a chapter with a little action (very little), a TanaKiyo moment no one asked for and very confused Karasuno members. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who supports this story this far! I'm glad to see the comments and the kudos^^
> 
> Have fun :D

It was Kageyama's turn to serve. With few days away from a major game, the team had been practicing every single moment they could. All members were practicing, except from one. Kageyama approached Tsukishima, the one who probably knew where Yamaguchi was.

"I don't know," said the blond. "He didn't answer any of my calls and he missed school this morning."

"Maybe he is sick?" Kageyama asked. The team needed every member and Yamaguchi's serve could help them score few points. Also, he missed too many practices. Was he okay?

"I don't know," Tsukishima got angry. "Like I said, he doesn't answer me."

"Are you sure you two are friends?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you don't really care that he doesn't answer you or from the fact he didn't come today without a notice." Seriously, how did Yamaguchi put up with this guy?

"This is not any of your business."

 

The practice continued as usual. The fact there weren't enough players to split into two teams was noticeable, but not anything that couldn't be solved. The idiot duo annoyed him as usual; Tanaka and Nishinoya pestered Shimizu and third years tried to keep everything in order.

He tried to call Tadashi again, but he reached the voice mail quickly. There was something wrong. Tadashi always answered his calls and if he wasn't available, he called back. Kei couldn’t remember the last time Tadashi's phone was turned off. His worries were affirmed when he received a phone call from Tadashi's only relative.

"Hello, Kei-kun," he could hear she was trying to fake a cheerful tune. "Is Tadashi with you right now?"

They were always close, always together. If Tadashi was missing, Kei was the best option to call to. "He didn't come to school today."

"Can you try and call him, please? I tried to reach him, but he ignored my calls," she didn't have to fake anymore. She showed her concern for her only grandson, letting everyone know her emotions. Tadashi would never ignore his grandmother. He wouldn't disappear just like that.

"Is there something wrong, Tsukishima?"

He jumped, not realizing his upperclassman was next to him. Sugawara smiled kindly at him, offering a bottle of water after the conversation ended.

"I'm fine," he lied. He wasn't in a mood for questioning.

"Where is Yamaguchi? He didn't announce he wouldn't participate in today's practice," Sugawara continued talking.

"I don't know," said Kei. He took the bottle.

Kei had no idea where Tadashi was. His grandmother didn't too… He could thing of a one person who probably knew. A person he once contacted with and didn't save his number. Kei cursed his own stupidity. He should've saved the grand king's number for times like this. Tadashi got himself involved in a dangerous game without knowing, he should've expected that to happen.

He approached to the only person who knew Oikawa. As expected, Kageyama was next to Hinata and Yachi. "Yesterday I dreamt I saw Gandalf and he told me I shall not pass."

"It's called foreshadowing," Kei interrupted their conversation. "Don't expect much with your report card." He ignored Hinata's protests and turned to the king. "I need you for a second."

All three were shocked by Kei's words and he didn't blame them. He didn't want to interact with the king outside the court; yet tough times needed drastic actions. "What happened?"

"I just need the grand king's number."

"Why would you-" Kageyama started, but was cut off by a scream. It came from the outside and it was more than enough for everyone to stop doing whatever they did.

"It's Kiyoko- san," Tanaka said worriedly, running alongside Nishinoya for her. The rest followed them, hoping the third year manager was fine.

Few steps before was out the court, he could feel the presence of another werewolf, other than Kageyama. Once he got outside he could see the third werewolf. He was wearing his wolf form, a grey fur covering his body. He was running towards the frightened manager, who was running away from him. He knew he would be too late, but he ran towards the wolf anyway. Tanaka managed be faster, pushing Kiyoko to the side and took the hit instead of her. Kei changed to a wolf, not caring at that moment he was doing it in front of his teammates. He would deal with that later.

He pushed the other wolf away from his upperclassman, who was hopefully not fatally injured. It was stupid for a human to face a wolf, even if he didn't know it was a werewolf. The wolf was confused at first. He should have known there were two werewolves among Karasuno. Did he expect it would be over fast? Kiyoko was a human, but werewolves reacted fast.

Kei thought the wolf would run towards however, he ran towards Yachi, who wanted to treat Tanaka's wounds. She didn't notice at first. Kageyama yelled, "Yachi, stop!" and also turned to a wolf. She froze and her body was trembling as she watched Kageyama fighting with the wolf. Kageyama managed to push the wolf and Kei took the chance to hit him in the back.

The wolf in reaction bit him in the shoulder and his teeth dug inside Kei's skin. The pain paralyzed Kei for a mere second, but it was enough for him to back down. Kageyama tried to help Kei before the wolf bit Kei again, but the wolf noticed and stroked Kageyama. It was probably an older werewolf. Older werewolves were stronger than young ones, yet Kei and Kageyama should have been able to beat him.

 

One after another, his calls reached Tadashi's voice mail. Was his younger boyfriend angry with him? He didn't think Tadashi would be angry with him- after all it wasn't like he ignored him. He did try to call afterwards, but there was no reply. Tooru tried to send thousands of text massages, but not a single word from Tadashi. His mood wasn't unnoticed by his childhood friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Hajime, who sat in front of him, asked. "You are restless."

"I didn't answer one of Tadashi's calls and now he is angry with me," Tooru complained. He showed Hajime his last calls.

Hajime whistled. "Sixty one unanswered calls- I think it's something you said."

"We had a perfectly fine conversation two hours before that." So maybe it was something he said?  He knew Hajime wasn't serious, but it still made him wonder.

"It sounds more like you to be the drama queen," Hajime said. "Did you at least leave a massage?"

"He doesn't answer any of my text. All my calls lead straight to the voice mail."

He sighed in desperation. Speaking the words out loud, he realized something was out of place. Hajime was right; it wasn't like Tadashi to suddenly ignore Tooru without any warning. Tadashi was supposed to be safe while wearing his armlet. It would make it harder for Fujimoto to find him.

"Did you try calling Kageyama?" offered Hajime. "I mean, they are teammates. They also study together. You said yourself they have practice today."

Tooru blinked in surprise. "For someone stupid, you have good ideas."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I would call Tobio-chan, but he blocked me." There was also blondie, whose number Tooru didn't save. Thinking back, it wasn't a good idea. There was, however, one more option. "Iwa-chan, do you have any plans for now?"

"Going home?"

"Well, we have a new plan. Let's visit our old rival, Karasuno."

He sure was desperate if was ready to visit his arch rival's school. He didn't have much choice though. If Tadashi was ignoring his calls, than it would be harder to ignore Tooru in person. Hajime tried, he could vouch for that.

That was how the former setter and the former ace of Aoba Johsai were on their way to Karasuno. Once they were close enough, Hajime stopped him. "Can you hear that?"

Tooru tried to listen carefully. There was the sound of cars from distance and maybe people inside their homes doing chores. There was a dim sound of strangle and growling. It could be anything, but sensing another unexpected werewolf made things clearer. Both boys started running. Upon not seeing anything on the front, they used their sense of smell and hearing to find Karasuno's team members. What they found was a blond wolf and Kageyama fighting against their former pack member. It wasn't hard to notice it was Fujimoto's friend who followed him. There was the bald team member wounded harshly, their manager trying to stop his bleeding. The rest of the team was staring from the side, confused and hopeless.

Kageyama and the blond straggled with the older werewolf. Tooru ran towards the wolf, passing Karasuno's members who didn't expected him. "Wait a minute, Oikawa-" the grey-haired setter shouted, but Tooru changed anyway. He took the grey wolf down easily. He was stronger than the first years, but Tooru was even stronger. It only took few hits to put the wolf down. Tooru didn't want to kill him. He was useful. Tooru didn't have to look to know Tadashi wasn't there and the werewolf knew some of the answers if not all of them.

The three teen werewolves stared at each other. They were all from different packs and didn't have a mutual language. The only solution was to turn to humans. "Don't change now," ordered the grey haired setter. "There are girls around." Werewolves were used to nudity. They couldn't change with their clothes on and they changed in front of other werewolves. It was another reason why they couldn't change in front of humans. Humanity couldn't get the concept of nudity without making it sexual.

"What the hell is going on?" the question was asked by Karasuno's manager, a guy in his twenties with bleached blond hair. The guy next to him, a shorter man with short black curly hair and glasses approached to the bald guy.

"We need to call an ambulance," he announced.

"Wait," said the third year setter. "I can help him." He approached to his bleeding team member, who was pale and unconscious. He mumbled few words and light flickered from his hands. He moved his hands alongside the wounds, not touching baldy's body. The unconscious guy opened his eyes. He screamed in pain. "This should for now," said the setter, "but I need my potions." He turned to the manager, "Shimizu-san, can you please get me my bag?"

"Yes," she said, stood up and ran towards the gym. Her clothes were stained with blood. Meanwhile, Karasuno's libro approached his wounded friend.

"Ryu, you're the man among men," he said, half worried, half impressed.

 

They changed back to humans in the club room, Karasuno's ace let him borrow his clothes- he was the only one who was almost the same size as Tooru. The three werewolves didn't exchange a word. Karasuno's members were too shocked to ask all the questions that crossed their minds. As the werewolves were changing clothes, Sugawara, who turned out to be the witch, was curing Tanaka.

The three finished changing clothes. They went to the gym; Tooru was ready to face Karasuno. He asked Hajime to tie Fujimoto's friend so he wouldn't escape. The fact Tadashi wasn't there just made him uneasy. Why wasn't he in the practice? Hajime's brother said Tadashi could come back. He was in the last practice.

They walked to the gym. All the humans were staring at them.

"So," their captain started. "Mind explaining to us what is going on?"

"Well, I came here to find Tadashi-" Tooru started, only to be interrupted by blondie.

"Wait a minute, he isn't with you?!"

"I thought he was here! I tried to call him, but he ignored me!" cried Tooru.

"He didn't answer any of my calls," said the blond. "His grandma said he was missing since morning."

"Hold on-" they were interrupted by Sugawara, "are you saying Yamaguchi is missing?"

"What is going on here?!" yelled Karasuno's orange haired shortie. "You are wolves, Suga can do voodoo and now Yamaguchi is missing?! What did I miss?"

"Hinata is right," said Karasuno's captain, "nothing that happens makes any sense. Can someone explain us what is going on?"

Before any werewolf could speak, Fujimoto's friend laughed. Tooru launched at him, ready to punch his ugly face, but was stopped by Hajime. "I've had enough with you and your friend! Do you know what happened to Tadashi?"

"Maybe if you answered the phone, you'd know." The wolf laughed again and Hajime couldn't hold Tooru. Tooru released his anger at his former pack member and it took three people to stop him. He knew the werewolf was right. It all happened because of a stupid mistake he had made.

"Oikawa-san," he heard a high pinched voice that came from the short haired blond girl. "How do you know Yamaguchi-kun?"

 

Tadashi breathed, but the pain was too great to deal with. He wasn't sure whether his ribs were broken, but the guy who had him sure didn't pity him. The guy, who introduced himself as Fujimoto Takeshi, was waiting. He was getting impatient from waiting for Tooru.

"I can't believe I have to stand the smell of a human," he mumbled.

Tadashi's body was covered in bruises. Everything was hurt. He tried to hold on. He had to. He couldn't give up. He couldn't give up just yet. He knew Tooru would come to save him. _"I'll be fine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized it's a Yamaguchi centeric chapter... without Yamaguchi being in it much... O.o
> 
> Anyway, if anything goes as planned, two chapters left not including epilogue. Next chapter is supposed to be long, so if it's too long I'll split it into two chapters. 
> 
> My next project will the OiYama Grey's Anatomy AU that I really wanted to make a multichapter and TsukkiYama The Mortal Instrument AU that I already started to work on. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it's always nice to know what you guys think :)


	11. Over The Mountains And The Seas, I'm Calling Out Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves try to figure out what Fujimoto's plan is and with the help of actually-a-good-witch Suga, they try to track down Tadashi's location to save him. Tadashi tried to in install his death by convincing Fujimoto to open up.
> 
> (Song title is a quote from "Walk On Water" by Amanda Somerville, Michael Kiske, which is the theme song for this fanfic and it's soooooo good, 100/10 would recomend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Jeez, this is one long chapter and I didn't write everything I planned! It's the longest chapter I have ever written in a multi chapter, so have lots of fun.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who suppsorts this fic so far, including the comments and kudos, you guys rock!

"I think I can explain what is going on," Koushi stepped up. His underclassman was seriously wounded, but with the Koushi's help he would be fine. Healing was Koushi's field and he was good at it. He was useless in fighting and felt guilty for not stepping up for Tsukishima and Kageyama.

"Kageyama, Tsukishima, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are werewolves," he started explaining. Every team member was in awe. "Werewolves have an ability that's called Bond- they are bonded with their soulmate; a werewolf is bonded to another werewolf form the other sex. Werewolves can't be bonded with humans or someone from the same sex."

Yachi did the math in her head. "Oikawa is a werewolf… He refers Yamaguchi by his first name… A wolf attacked Tanaka-san… Everybody is worried… Were Yamaguchi-kun and Oikawa-san bonded!?" Yachi had a bright future, Koushi was sure of that.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. No one knew how to react to the news. Even Shimizu couldn't hide her surprise. They all asked so many questions together, it was hard to follow.

"Be quite," ordered their coach. He pointed at the werewolf who was tied sitting on the chair. Iwaizumi was the one who caught him in hope it would be able to help them. "Does he know anything about Yamaguchi's disappearance?"

"He was a part of my pack," Oikawa admitted. "I tried to hide the fact I was bonded with a male human, but a fanatic named Fujimoto from my pack who hates humans more than he hates witches found out. This guy is his friend."

Koushi was aware of the hatred werewolves had towards witches. He couldn't blame them, but there was a reason why werewolves were haunted by witches in the past. Werewolves haunted humans, making them almost disappear and they had to be put down. It was an ugly war, but it had to be done. Werewolves went too far. It was the reason why werewolves preferred to stay away from witches and hide from humans. Young werewolves were taught to be afraid of witches, but never learned the wrongdoings of their kind. If Oikawa said that Fujimoto guy hated humans more than he hated witches, Yamaguchi was in deeper trouble than he thought.

"So Fujimoto has Yamaguchi?" asked Tsukishima. Though he tried not to show it, it was obvious he worried for his friend.

"Yes," said the stranger. "He won't kill the human until he would face the alpha."

"You're an alpha?" Hinata said, amazed.

"Yes," Oikawa said proudly.

"And a bad one," said the tied man.

"Hey, just because I had to deal with crazy werewolves like you and a friend doesn't make me a bad alpha," Oikawa said offended.

"You don't even know my name."

"You're not important enough!"

Something clicked in Koushi's head. "If Fujimoto hates humans so much… was he the one who was responsible for the murders happened in the woods lately?"

The stranger nodded. "He wasn't alone. He formed a pack of his own, a strong one. You think all the werewolves find a pack that fits them? Well, you're wrong about that. There are many werewolves out there who agree with a great man like Takeshi. We have the largest pack in the country, if not in the world. We might start with Japan, but we won't stop here. We have an alliance with other packs in big cities and small villages. If Takeshi wanted to start a war today, one word from him and there would be chaos."

"When the hell did you manage to do that right under my nose?" cried Oikawa.

"You know," said Iwaizumi, "maybe if your brain was stronger than your boner, we would notice this before it was too late."

As amusing as it was offending Oikawa, they had a big problem to face. Sugawara searched his aunt's phone number, the one person whom he could think of that would help him. On the phone he told her everything he learnt.

"I'll be there in few minutes. I'll bring the spell books with me."

 

Tooru walked back and forth, hoping he would think of something. He wanted to go find Tadashi, but he couldn't do this on his own. Sure Hajime and probably blondie would go with him, but it wasn't enough. They needed manpower and the meant Tooru had to come out in front of his pack. He didn't know how they would accept him. Even if they weren't fanatics like Fujimoto, they still hated humans.

Fujimoto's friend refused to give any details of Fujimoto's location, so Sugawara tried to track Tadashi through Tooru. They sat one in front of another, both concentrating hard. Between them, on the floor, there was a map of the area.

"Think about him," ordered Sugawara.

"I'm doing it." He was thinking what Fujimoto was doing, whether Tadashi was safe or not.

"You're worried and that affects your mind. Think about the good times you two had. Remember the happy memories."

He did as the witch said. He thought about their first meeting, the one when Tadashi saved his life. He thought about the way he found out his Bond was on his rival team, how he was confused, about their first date, how the kiss made him realize his feelings. He remembered their dates and how right it felt and true. They were dating for few months, but the freckled teen managed to get under his skin.

He felt two hands touching him. It was Sugawara probably. "Keep thinking about him."

And so Tooru did. He remembered the time he told Tadashi about werewolves. His eyes were glowing from fascination. They were so close together, it felt intimate, though they were only cuddling. The memories eased his mind. He tried hard only to focus about the things he loved about Tadashi. His smile, his freckles, his devotion… that was a long list.

He heard the witch sigh and he opened his eyes, expecting for the worst. Sugawara's face didn't predict good news. "I can't find him."

"What?! Why not?!"

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's actually an easy spell; I don't know why it's hard for me to find him, especial when I'm using someone he was bonded with."

"I know who might know," said Hajime who pointed at Fujimoto's friend.

 

Tadashi tried to open his left eye, but he couldn't. It was swollen and bleeding. Fujimoto looked through a book and when he got angry, he took it out on the teenager. Tadashi's hands were tight and it was hard to protect himself. Fujimoto broke his leg and he couldn't get up without feeling sharp pain.

"Fuck," yelled Fujimoto. "Can't these witches write in Japanese? Who speaks Latin these days?"

Tadashi was confused. He remembered what Tooru had taught him. "I thought you hated witches."

"Dating a werewolf and suddenly he is a professor," said Fujimoto. "I don't have to tell you my story."

"I never asked for it," mumbled Tadashi. "But I don't understand why I'm still alive if you hate humans so much. You're holding a spell book and you casted a spell that doesn't allow anyone to trace, including Tooru, so it's not because you want to face him."

There was a change in Fujimoto's face. He listened to Tadashi, which was a surprise by itself, and closed the book. "You'll die in few hours anyway… I guess I can tell my story."

Tadashi thanked god that Fujimoto fell on the oldest trick of Hollywood to delay the main character's story. He was beaten up, tortured, got bruised and even burned- Fujimoto tried different ways to torture him and also be creative- but he endured the pain as much as he could. He knew there would be people trying to save him, he didn't lose hope. He knew Tooru was probably on his way and Tadashi believed in him. He just needed to do his best too.

 

Despite trying to look cool, it was obvious for everyone that the grand king was nervous. Kei called his brother to gather their pack. The king also asked his alpha to gather his pack. Before Sugawara's aunt showed up, the werewolves already decided it would be the best to gather their packs together upon hearing Fujimoto had a spell book. It was an easy task for Kei. Akiteru knew how important Tadashi was for him and he was ready to help. His pack members knew his best friend was a human. For Kageyama and Oikawa it was a different story. Kageyama couldn't convince his alpha to gather his pack for a life threatening mission for a human they didn't know. Oikawa- well, his side was pretty much clear.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were outside the gym, waiting for their pack. Kei just has to wait for his pack to show up. There was a tension in the air and his human teammates were silent, including Nishinoya- maybe because his best friend was lying, trying to regain energy. Sugawara looked through his spell book, trying to find any spell that could be useful.

A woman, in her late forties, with short grey hair that reached her shoulders and books in her hands entered the room. Before introducing herself, her kind smile gave away her identity. "Never in my life I thought I would see teenage werewolves, teenage witch and humans gathering together to save a human. I guess times indeed have changed."

"Hey, auntie," Sugawara approached to his aunt. "I'm glad you came."

"This not a situation for me to stay outside," she said, her face turned serious. "A human was put in danger and a werewolf stole a spell book, we have to stop this mess before it gets out of control."

Sugawara turned around to introduce the strange women. "Everyone, meet my aunt, Kimiko. She is one of the strongest witches in the country."

Kimiko bowed and added, "I'm in charge of the Order in our prefecture."

Kei and Kageyama exchanged looks. Discovering one of their upperclassmen was a witch was more than enough and now they had to work with another one. They weren't sure they could trust Sugawara anymore.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kageyama was stupid enough to ask. That kid needed more tact.

Kimiko sighed. "You may not believe it, but witches don't care much about werewolves, unless they do something that gets our attention. Fujimoto was already our target because of his actions. He and his accomplices will be judged and punished severely. Other werewolves have no reason to be worried." She looked around, her eyes landing on Fujimoto's friend and then the humans. "Where is the alpha?"

"Let's just say he got his on worries," said Sugawara.

"Let's hope he will solve everything soon since we're running out of time."

Kei couldn't agree more. He didn't much about the upcoming battle as much as he wanted to save his friend.

 

All the members of his pack looked at him confused, including his parents. He told them there was an emergency that required the attendance of all of them. Tooru didn't want it to happen that way, but there was no other choice. He had to tell his pack the truth.

"What was the reason you gathered everyone?" one of the members asked.

"As you guys know, Fujimoto has his own pack," he started. "He has a large pack and they threaten the existence of humanity. We need to stop him before we lose control of his pack. He kidnapped a human and stole a spell book that contains a spell that doesn't allow tracking the human."

"We knew he is a crazy murderer," yelled another. "Is there something special about this human that now you decide he is holding a threat?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath before continuing. "He didn't choose someone random. The guy he stole is…" Hajime and his older brother gave him encouraging looks. "I was bonded with a male human."

There were murmurs, everyone were hyped. His parents stayed quiet, just glaring at their youngest son as if he told them tragic news. In a way, he did. Clearly, the pack didn't take the news well. They were angry with him for keeping this a secret, for putting them in a dangerous situation without their knowledge and for letting this happen- as if being bonded was his choice. He tried to get their attention, but no avail. They were too furious.

Suddenly, Hajime stood in front of him, his back against Tooru. "That's it," he yelled loud enough to silent the pack. "Fujimoto leads a large pack that has alliance all over the country. If we resist him, they will take care of us. He stole a spell book. He is using witchcraft, our arch enemy's weapon. It's not about the alpha's love life; it's about preventing a war. A witch has agreed to help up to stop Fujimoto. We can him by finding the human and we can do this only with the alpha."

The pack didn't disagree. Hajime was right after all. Maybe he did it because he wanted to help Tooru, but he had a point that no one could disagree with. Tooru took advantage of the situation. "We will meet next to Karasuno high school. There should be two more packs that agree to join us. Once we gather around, we will get going."

Tooru and Hajime went back to Karasuno. Blondie managed to call his pack and Kageyama too, after some hardship. There was a woman who joined the group who looked a lot like Sugawara. "There you are!" she said when he walked in. "Just what I need."

"Did I miss something?" He wasn't gone for long, how the hell came another person?

Sugawara intervened. "This is my aunt Kimiko. She is in charge of the Order in our prefecture and she agreed to help us."

"You're the one who was bonded, right?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, your cousin tried to help us tracking down Tadashi, but he failed," said Tooru. "Can you overcome the spell Fujimoto casted?"

She laughed- only witches could laugh in such situation. "No, but you're forgetting an ability a couple with a Bond have."

"And what is it?"

"Telepathy," she said proudly. "Though you're still a new couple, you can still develop telepathy. It's like a radio; I can find the station and track him with that."

"That's ridiculous, he is human, and he can't-" Tooru started and then stopped. He remembered the time Karasuno won, when Tadashi managed the jump float serve. "Let's do this."

 

Tadashi looked around. There wasn't anything around he could use. There was a table, but he couldn't stand up and see the objects lying on it. He could try to untie the rope, but he couldn't do it in front of Fujimoto. There was always a werewolf that kept an eye on him and any sudden move would be reported to Fujimoto.

Tadashi thought Fujimoto would be furious at him, but talking about the past changed his behavior. He was suddenly calm, his features were softer and his eyes looked sad. It wasn't a case of someone trying to tell their personal story; it was recalling a painful event.

"When I was nineteen, I met my Bond for the first time. She was a foreigner named Danica, who studied in Japan because of a scholarship. She was only a year younger than me so we didn't have the same classes, though we had the same major. She was the most beautiful woman and I don't think I said it because of the Bond. I asked her out and she agreed. Looking at her eyes I knew she was the one I wanted to marry.

"There was a man in the same class with her. They were close but I thought they were just friends. I didn't understand why she acted weird around him or why she was cold to me even though we were dating. Then, I realized she was dating him before she met me, but didn't have the courage to break up with. I couldn't stand that situation so I demanded her to break up with the human. She refused, claiming that she was with me because of the Bond, but she loved him more. I tried to stay away from her, but I couldn't. She was the one and I accepted every term that came with it.

"The human didn't treat her well. He stopped talking to her, didn't answer her calls and raised his voice when talking to her. But she continued to love him and I continued to love her. One day, she came to me crying. She said the human raped her and he married another woman. She told me the only way I could make her happy is to kill him. I killed the man, but I couldn't find his wife. When I came back home, I found Danica in the bathroom, overdosed. It was the moment I realized how much I hate humans."

Tadashi listened quietly until Fujimoto finished. He stayed quiet even when Fujimoto was silent, taking a moment to wash away the trauma of the past. _"Tadashi",_ he heard a voice inside his head. A voice he remembered clearly. A voice he heard the day he finally managed the jump float serve. _"Hey, are you there? Hello? Dammit, I have no idea what to say in this situation…"_

 _"A simple hello would be fine,"_ Tadashi tried to communicate back.

 _"You can hear me?! Thank god, I my heart can't take it anymore,"_ Tooru's voice was comforting, even in this situation. _"How are you? Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine,"_ lied Tadashi. He had to warn Tooru about Fujimoto's plan and he could spare few details.

 _"Even if he lays one finger on you, I swear to god I will-"_ Tooru started, but was interrupted by Tadashi.

 _"I told you I'm fine,"_ or at least he would do his best to stay alive. _"There is something you should know-"_

This time Tooru was the one who interrupted him. _"Let me guess: Fujimoto stole a spell book, he has an army and he plans to take all over the world with his werewolf army?"_

"You already know?!" Tadashi didn't realize he accidently said it out loud until Fujimoto looked at him.

"I know… what?" he asked.

"Nothing…" mumbled Tadashi.

"Did you use telepathy just now?"

"No…"

"Did you tell him where we are?" Fujimoto's voice was beyond wrath. He leaned down until their faces were close. "I heard you the other day in the pet shop. You wanted to become a werewolf, didn't you?"

It didn't sound well. "No, I didn't."

"It's okay," said Fujimoto with a malice grin on his face. "I can find a spell to change you."

 

Tooru cursed out loud. "Until I finally managed to reach him…"

"It's okay," said Kimiko. "It was long enough for me to find out the area."

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Plays "this is war" by 30 second to mars* Shit just got real. 
> 
> Next chapter is suppsoed to be the last one, unless it would be too long and then epilouge. Don't forget, I promised a happy ending! 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it's always awesome to read!


	12. If My Dreams Set Everything On Fire, Then I Would Still Belong To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to face Fujimoto.
> 
> (Title is quote from the sing "True" by Amaranthe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make to split the final chapter. I think it's better this way.
> 
> I caught up with the second season and OMG, LITTLE YAMAGUCHI IS SO SMALL AND CUTE AND ADORABLE AND MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS! And the height difference between him and Tsuki is so precious too.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

"I'm not telling you anything," Fujimoto's friend insisted.

"We already know where they are, why we can't just go?" asked Kageyama.

"We need to know how many werewolves are waiting for us," explained blondie.

One of Karasuno got up. It was their short libero. "You know… He hurt my best friend, helped to hurt my underclassman and he wants to kill humanity… Maybe we should torture him a little bit."

"Calm down, Nishinoya," said Sugawara. "We will make sure he gets what he deserves."

"Maybe we should gather the packs and estimate how many werewolves we got," suggested blondie. "I don't know how many members that Fujimoto guy gathered, but it shouldn't be something we can't deal with."

Blondie was smart. It made Tooru hate blondie even more. "I'm planning to find Fujimoto straight; I won't be fighting with everyone. How will I be able to do this without being distracted by others?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hajime spoke. "I'll go with you. I'll make sure no one hurts you."

"Iwa-chan…" Tooru said with tears.

"Don't ruin the moment."

"I'll go with you too," said Tsukishima.

"Why would you do that?" wondered Tooru.

"Because you want to save my best friend, and if you fail, I'll be there at least."

Sugawara looked moved. "Wow, Tsukishima, you're actually showing care."

Karasuno's captain joined him. "You're growing up well."

Blondie ignored them. "I'm coming too."

Tooru didn't protest. Having more werewolves by his side would be helpful. Kageyama was ordered not to participate in the fighting. Instead, he was ordered to protect Aika. She still didn't know what happened to her grandson and Tooru wanted to delay the news. It would be hard to explain her he fucked up in the only job he had.

Sugawara and Kimiko stayed in Karasuno's gym to attend the wounded. Hajime's brother would join them later. Karasuno's human members would help them. The werewolves left the gym and went towards the meeting place. From afar they admired the amount who agreed to show up. Tooru's pack was large and they agreed to participate only because they didn't want a war. Kageyama's pack was larger than he expected. Tsukishima's pack was led by his older brother and they looked as werewolves capable of fighting.

 

Tadashi stared at Fujimoto reading the spelling book. The tattooed werewolf was preparing ingredients for some potion. Tadashi didn't know if he already had the ingredients, or somehow managed to get them on a very short amount of time. His body was hurt and he started feeling hungry and thirsty. He knew there would be no point of bringing it up- Fujimoto couldn't care less about his health, unless it was for destroying it. He continued sitting where he was quietly, saving his energy. His only job was staying alive enough to be found.

It was one of those moments when he wondered whether everything would be better if he was a werewolf. He could heal fast and do something more useless than sitting down and being saved. Also, he wouldn't Tooru in this situation. He wondered if anyone noticed he was gone. His grandmother was worried for sure and he wished he could find a way to tell her he was doing fine- even if it's a lie.

He looked at his surroundings. Sure there could be something he could do. He was in a cave; he knew it for sure, judging by the stone walls. Fujimoto was around, so it was useless trying to move.

A man entered the cave. He was one of Fujimoto's minions, one of those who guarded Tadashi when Fujimoto was out. He breathed heavily. Before speaking, he stopped to catch his breath first. "They are coming," the man said.

"Send the pack," ordered Fujimoto calmly. "Our pack is three times larger; they will be down in five minutes." Fujimoto stared at Tadashi. "I guess prince charming is coming to save the princess."

Tadashi didn't need Fujimoto to know who was coming for him. "He is the Grand King, not prince charming."

"What?"

The man continued talking, "he isn't alone. They have an alliance with two other packs."

This got Fujimoto's attention. "Who leads these packs?"

"They are led by Saitama and Tsukishima."

Both Tadashi and Fujimoto were taken aback. Tadashi didn't know why Fujimoto did, but he was stunned to hear the second name. There could be more than one Tsukishima in their prefecture, but Tadashi could only think of Kei. Yet, wouldn't his best friend, after all these years tell him the truth? Also, didn't werewolves hate humans so they didn't have deep connections with them?

"Tell me when they are getting near, I'm almost done with the potion," ordered Fujimoto. The man nodded and left the cave. Fujimoto took a phial with what looked like blood and poured it into the potion he was making. He was mixing everything and took out a lighter to out under the bowl. It didn't seem practical but Fujimoto was satisfied. "You know, if this works, I'll be the first one to ever turn a human into werewolf."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" asked Tadashi in a low voice.

Fujimoto shrugged. "What happens to every human who drinks this potion. You'll die. I added witch's blood, so it should work. Either way, I'll still kill. You might as well be useful before you die."

How Fujimoto got a witch's blood, Tadashi couldn't tell. However, it didn't mean he wasn't bothered by that potion. "Why you can't just kill me? Why do you want to turn me?"

"I don't have to explain everything I do to you." He poured the liquid into a cup. It was colored black and it looked gluey. He stepped closer to Tadashi. "Drink this."

Tadashi just nodded no instead of speaking. He didn't want to drink anything Fujimoto made him. Fujimoto ordered him to drink again, but Tadashi still refused. "I don't have time for this shit." Fujimoto forcibly opened Tadashi's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. Despite not being heated enough, the potion burned his throat. It was disgusting and he wanted to throw it up, but Fujimoto kept pouring it. Soon, he felt pain in the chest and the head. His vision was blurry. He had trouble to breath. He lost all the energy he had.

"Maybe you'll die after all," said Fujimoto calmly. "Okay then, time to kill the alpha."

 

Tooru didn't need the map anymore. He could sense Tadashi. Fujimoto pack was as large as he expected. However, he had enough force to strike back. It became a bloody battle, werewolves fighting against werewolves. With Hajime and Tsukishima by his side, he went directly to face Fujimoto. None of Fujimoto's pack was in a hurry to stop him; maybe they knew Fujimoto wanted to face Tooru himself.

"We are getting closer, I can feel it," said Tooru.

Suddenly Tooru felt he was being pushed down by another wolf. It wasn't Fujimoto, but he was probably one of his minions. Hajime turned and pushed the other werewolf off Tooru. The werewolf was strong, but Hajime was stronger. Hajime signed him to keep going. Tooru had no doubt his friend would be able to win.

"You're awesome, Iwa-chan!" Tooru said. "I'll be back for you."

He continued to run together with the blond. Tooru noticed the younger was getting tired. Determination gave him the power to keep running.  Few more steps and he could also sense Fujimoto's presence. As far as he could tell, he was alone. He started running faster. There was no time to waste. The gap between him and the blond got bigger, but he didn't mind it.

When he arrived, Fujimoto was standing there, waiting for him with a smug face. He didn't see Tadashi, but he knew he was close. There was a cave behind Fujimoto, there was probably Tadashi held.

"There is no point looking inside, you'll find a dead body," said Fujimoto.

Tsukishima finally caught up. "Go inside," ordered Tooru.

"You don't…"

Tooru cut him off. "Go get him, keep him safe until I come."

"You can't even come by yourself, how the hell you became an alpha?" said Fujimoto. "You're nothing but a useless teenager who will never be good enough."

"For someone who used witchcraft, you sure are hypocrite."

"The real enemies aren't the witches. The humans, who are so pathetic and weak, manage to bring misfortune to everything they touch. The world would be a better place without them."

"You're right. But this is the reason why they are afraid of us. Because we might not hurt them, but look what we can do to them. We are smaller in numbers, but they fear us. They should."

This time Fujimoto got angry. "And you accept the fact you're bonded with a human?"

It was Tooru's turn to be smug. "I know your story. You fell in love with a woman who loved a human and mistook it as a Bond. However, my Bond is real."

"It was real!"

"Then how come you were the only one who felt the Bond? How do you know you weren't the one who was tricked by a witch?"

It was enough to trigger Fujimoto. The man stormed at the alpha who turned to a wolf. The beasts collided and each one was pushed over from the force. Tooru stood up immediately and hit Fujimoto before the older werewolf managed to get up. All the anger he felt at that moment just burst out. Fujimoto, however, didn't quit easily. He beat Tooru's neck and scratched his face. Tooru took few steps back and hit Fujimoto in the stomach and hard as he could. Fujimoto was taken aback but recovered quickly, with aiming at Tooru's back.

Tooru fell down immediately. Despite the adrenaline, he still could feel the pain. He got up and stormed at Fujimoto. He beat Fujimoto's neck, sinking his teeth into the skin. Fujimoto tried to get him off, but Tooru refused to let go. Fujimoto managed to throw Tooru to the ground, lying on his back.

 

When Kei entered the cave, the first thing he could notice was its depth. He had to walk for a while until he saw a source of light. Outside he could hear the two werewolves fight. He was glad he wasn't there. Fujimoto was much older than him and Oikawa was the only one who could face him.

He sensed a weak human presence. The only thing that was at the end of the cave was a table with a lamp that ran on batteries. He couldn't find his friend, not until he realized that the body lying on the floor was supposed to be his friend. Horrified, he ran towards him. It was hard to recognize it was Tadashi. His entire body was covered in bruises, his clothes were stained with blood, his skin was painted red and his eyes were closed. There was, however, a pulse. Kei untied the rope and looked at the chest. It was going up and down, slowly but steady. He had no idea how to move the teen or how to tend his wounds.

"Tadashi can you hear me?" he tried, though he knew it was stupid.

Tadashi moved his lips a bit, but a hardly anyone could notice. Kei leaned in front of Tadashi's face. "Say that again."

In a hush voice, barely a whisper, Tadashi mumbled something about spells. First, Kei couldn't understand what he was talking about. Then he remembered that Fujimoto stole a spell book. He stood up quickly and approached the table. There were all sorts of spells, translated into Japanese. The one that stood out the most was a spell to turn a human into werewolves, changed and rewritten many times. It looked more like an experiment rather than a spell.

Reading few ingredients made Kei realize his best friend was dying. And there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Lying on the back with another werewolf about to attack you seemed like a dead end street. Tooru rolled on the side.

 _"He watched your games,"_ he heard a voice in his head.

 _"What do you mean?"_ asked Tooru. _"Are you doing okay?"_

 _"Don't worry about me, Tsuki is here too,"_ Tadashi sounded calm. _"I can't hold on for a long time."_

Fujimoto wanted to attack him from his back, so Tooru acted the same way as Tadashi did when he faced Fujimoto. He threw sand at Fujimoto's eyes. _"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I overheard one of his conversations. Go for the stomach, it's your best bet."_

He should be grateful for the advice, but there was something that bothered him. _"Why can't you hold on?"_

 _"Because I-"_ Then it stopped all the sudden. He lost his connection to Tadashi.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE- there will be a happy ending! (I know it's a cliffhanger, but I feel like I the way I write this story I sound like a liar).
> 
> Next chapter is the last one, which includes an emotional scene between the lovers and then an epilouge, which includes fluff, fluff and more fluff. And still no request for a playlist...
> 
> My next projects are TsukkiYama TMI AU, OiYama GA AU and finish my other OiYama fic that I started and abandoned.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment, it would be so great to know what you guys think!


	13. I'll Sing You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Tadashi fights to stay alive. 
> 
> (Title is taken from a song with the same name, "I'll sing you home," by Timo Tolkki's Avalon... Do NOT hear it when Tooru finds Tadashi for a major emotional affect. You were warned).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped some of the details about Tadashi's condition since it might be too gory to deal with. I'll leave it for your imagination. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read the story so far! I recieved positive reviews and I'm so happy for that! 
> 
> Enjoy the happy ending I promised! (Also a happy ending because my kouhai, Nat-chan, had her birthday. Happy birthday, for the best kouhai!)

He should have focused his energy to fight for his own life. He knew that. He hasn't given up before, why would he give up now? Then, he remembered Tooru's words, to start believing in himself. He was a best friend of a werewolf. Three packs made an alliance to save him- even if it wasn't their attention. He was an alpha's Bond. Remembering all that, he gathered strength to talk to Tooru one last time. He heard what Fujimoto said to his friends. He knew Fujimoto had gotten sick and not just in his mind.

_"Why can't you hold on?"_ He heard Tooru's voice.

_"Because I-"_ Then he couldn't fight anymore.  He didn't finish what he wanted to say. _Because I need energy to keep fighting the poison. I want to stay alive. I want to see you again. I want to live with you, human or not. I want to believe in me as much as I believe in you._ But every bit of power he had left his body. Everything started to hurt again. Then his mind was blurry, he had no idea what was happening to him.

 

After losing his connection to Tadashi, Tooru decided he had enough. He had to finish this once and for all. Fujimoto recovered, but before he could do anything, Tooru strike. The younger werewolf continued doing so again and again without stopping, not letting Fujimoto get any chance to strike back. Werewolves could heal by themselves, what made them harder to kill. Yet, Tooru let all his anger out. He made Fujimoto fall on his back and he tore his stomach open. Fujimoto howled in pain. Tooru scratched that area, hoping he hit a vital organ. With a bloody paw he tore the entire torso.

Fujimoto was covered in blood. It flew out of his body like a water spring. At this point, Tooru didn't know whether it was possible to be healed from such injury. If it were possible, it would sure take a long time.

Fujimoto stared at him, surprised. Instead to ripping his heart too, Tooru changed to a human. "Let's do a little experiment, aren't you into that lately?"

Then, he left Fujimoto to rot. He couldn't care less at that moment. He had to face something more important. He went inside a cave, looking for Tadashi. It was a bit hard since it was dark, but soon he found a source of light. He was running towards it. The blond werewolf sat next to a beaten body, tears streaming down his cheeks. The body was barely recognizable, covered in blood and wounds, however, Toru knew exactly who it was. He yelled his name and ran towards it.

He gently took Tadashi and cradled him in his arms. Tadashi's chest was going up and down, and there was a slow but steady heart beat. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. Hang in there; I'll take you back home."

"He was poisoned with witch's blood," said Tsukishima. "He won't make it."

Tooru refused to believe it. "Over my dead body," he declared as he put Tadashi down gently. He opened the human's mouth and bit his wrist. He ignored the pain and before the wound could heal, he opened Tadashi's mouth so the blood could fall into it.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukishima yelled.

"Werewolves heal fast, it will help him to recover," said Tooru.

"Werewolves' blood is poisonous for humans! Do you want to-" Tsukishima's yelling was stopped by a weak murmur.

Both guys were shocked, even though Tooru expected this to happen. After all, they were bonded; Tooru's blood could fight the witch's blood. Tadashi slowly opened his eyes, though he didn't manage to open his left eye completely. His beautiful brown gold eyes remained unaffected.

"Hello," whispered Tooru. Tadashi wanted to answer him, but Tooru stopped him. "Save your powers," he lifted Tadashi.

"Where are we going?" mumbled Tadashi.

"Home," Tooru simply answered. He noticed Tadashi was lighter than the last time he carried him. Tooru let Tadashi sleep in his arms, swearing to never let anything happen to him ever again.

Walking few steps, he noticed that the blind werewolf stayed behind. "Aren't coming with us?"

Tsukishima looked through the notes that were on the table. "No, there are some notes here I want to look at." He raised his head and looked at the couple, "Go ahead, and make sure he gets a medical care."

 

There were many injured werewolves, just as much as Koushi expected. They could heal themselves, but together with Kimiko, he made sure they healed faster. Magic was unlimited, but it took the most out of his energy. He took a moment to rest since less injured werewolves came.

He saw a bottle in front of and he looked up to find Iwaizumi Taro, the doctor who helped them. "I never thought I would see the day witches and werewolves would work together."

Koushi gratefully took the bottle. "I guess times have changed."

"It's about time."

"Why do you think your pack decided to join? I mean, they were clearly upset about Oikawa and they wouldn't protect a human."

The doctor thought about it. "I think at first they really didn't want to start a war. We want humans to accept us the way we are, but we don't want to destroy humanity. We just want to be a part of this world. They probably still think that Yamaguchi- kun is a witch, but the moment they would feel the Bond too, they won't deny it. It's safe to assume they won't give him a hard time."

"Will Oikawa still be the alpha?"

"I'm not sure about that, but they won't kick him out of the pack."

Koushi was glad to hear that. He hoped that today was the day werewolves and witches would start to get along. It would take a while, maybe hundreds of years, but at least it was a beginning.

It was getting darker, almost everyone were inside the gym- who knew so many people could fit. Everyone returned except three people. Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima's older brother, was pacing back and forth. Oikawa's parents and older brother were also getting worried for their son. The other Karasuno members waited patiently for their teammates to return.

Suddenly Oikawa's mother got up. "They are coming." Taro and Koushi got up, Kimiko followed them. From afar it was possible to see Oikawa approaching to the gym, carrying a person in his arms. From afar it was hard to recognize it was a person, at least not a living one. Koushi and Taro approached to them. Up closer, it was possible to get a clear picture. Oikawa was covered with few scratches, not anything rough. The person he was carried, who was probably Yamaguchi, was in much worst shape.

"He is alive," ensured them Tooru. "But Fujimoto forced him to drink witch's blood. Blondie is right behind me."

They made space in the gym to take care of Yamaguchi. Koushi and Kimiko did their best to heal the younger teen, but both of them lacked energy and there wasn't much they could do. Kimiko looked at Oikawa. "You said he was poisoned. There is no poison in his system."

"I might have used my blood… Just a little bit," admitted Oikawa.

Everybody in the room looked at him, panicked. "You did what?!" yelled all both witches.

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa in the back of the head. "He was poisoned, so you poisoned him farther?! Did you drop yourself as a baby?!"

"Hey! Clearly it helped, so I guess I wasn't wrong," Oikawa defended himself.

"I think we need to take him to a real hospital," said Taro. "I can pull some strings and make sure the police know nothing of this, because I don't think our witches have enough power to heal his wounds."

"He will be fine," Tsukishima joined them. In hands there were a bunch of papers and a book. "I didn't go through all the notes, but as far as I could tell, Fujimoto wanted to check Yamaguchi's powers, which he didn't have." He gave all the papers to Koushi. "Fujimoto wanted to hurt him physically, so there is no reason why a medical care wouldn't help him."

"Then why using witch's blood?" asked Oikawa.

"That's an experiment, his plan is written there."

As much as Koushi wanted to read the notes, there was something more important to do. His underclassman was put in a dangerous situation, to the point it was hard to recognize him. He tried to keep werewolves away from him, but it only made things worst. "Let's not waste time, let's get Yamaguchi to a hospital first. This can wait."

 

_Three wolves were circling him. Tadashi knew he was in the forest. It wasn't a cold day, but he could feel the cold wind on his skin. He didn't need to look down to know he was naked.  All three wolves were watching him, waiting for him to move. He knew he would have to fight them, so he took a deep breath. He had to think of a plan or else charging would be hopeless. He was weaker, he knew that. However, he also knew he wasn’t alone. He needed to wait a moment before he could charge. He had to wait for the right moment._

_He started running, but instead of getting closer to the wolves, he fell down a pit. He resisted the fall at first, grabbing anything to stay alive as the wolves were watching him. He was going deeper, though he resisted. His body was sore from the struggle, but he knew he couldn't let go just yet. He was waiting._

_When he felt sudden warmth, he knew he could let go. It was the right time. He knew there was someone down there to catch him. He knew his wolf was there._

Tadashi didn't remember what happened to him after Tooru found him. What he heard at first was Tooru's calming words that he tried to hold on to so he wouldn't lose conscious. He felt safe in Tooru's arms, enjoying the warmth of the werewolf. Then, the nest he knew was the sound of beeping and there were tubes attached to his body. His tongue was dry, as if he didn't drink anything for days.

He slowly opened his eyes. It was painful. There was so much light, it hurt his eyes. It took him a while to adjust. He saw a blurry image of an elderly woman, in her middle fifties. She was saying something he couldn't comprehend. It took him a moment before realizing it was his grandmother.

"Tadashi?" she called out his name. She stroked his head, just like she did when he was little and had nightmares. He couldn't say anything. There was something attached to his mouth that prevented him from speaking, but it helped him breathing. Confused, he looked around. "You're in a hospital," she said, confirming his suspicions. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

He nodded. "He treated you so terribly, I barely recognized you." She started crying and he felt a pang in his chest. She had no other grandkids. His weakness made her suffer. "When you were just a baby, I went to the seer so he could tell me what is there for you. He told me so many great things; I didn't think this would ever happen to you. I was at home when I got a call from the hospital. I waited for you to come back from a surgery.

"I wasn't alone, though. There were so many people who cared about you and offered to help me. Your teammates, even the managers, came to visit you. They all worried so much about you. Don't let me get started how much Kei kun was worried about you. In times of trouble he can't hide his emotions well. Your future-in-laws were here, too. Tooru- kun refused to leave your side. Hajime kun had to threaten him to go home and get some sleep. We both were doing shifts so you wouldn't have to wake up alone.

"The doctor said you were strong. You put up a fight to stay alive."

Tadashi knew it wasn't his fault that Fujimoto had gone crazy, yet he couldn't help but feeling guilty for all the pain he put through the people he cared about. He wondered if Tooru was angry with him for making him worry so much.

"I know you want to see you werewolf-" before she could finish her sentence, someone came to the room.

"Okay, I took a shower as you told me-" Tooru started saying, but then he looked at Tadashi. "You finally woke up, my sleeping beauty."

He wanted to step closer, but his grandmother stopped him. "He just woke up, don't be loud. Didn't I tell you to get some sleep, young mister?"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway!" cried Tooru. Tadashi took his grandmother hand, signing her it was okay.

"I'll call the nurse," she said, leaving the two alone.

Tooru immediately approached to him, taking Tadashi's hand to kiss it. _"I'm sorry,"_ he heard Tooru's voice inside his head.

_"You didn’t know this would happen. Besides, none if this would happen if I were a werewolf too…"_ Tadashi started but was cut off by Tooru.

_"Don't you ever apologize for being a human! I need you, human or a werewolf. I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what you are. I was so worried when you didn't pick up your phone; I thought you were angry with me. I did everything that took to get you out alive."_

_"You came out to you pack?"_

_"I even gave up the alpha position, which is nice because they only gave me trouble. You should have seen Fujimoto, by the way. I made sure he got what he deserved."_

_"What happened to him?"_

_"Since his crime wasn't among the laws of humanity, he couldn't be judged regularly. He had a witch trial and he ended up with a death sentence. Those who were close to him are sent to jail and the rest just received a warning."_

_"Grandma said she didn't recognize me… was it really that terrible?"_

Tooru didn't answer immediately. _"It was hard to recognize your face. You were covered in blood, your clothes were torn, and it was devastating to find you like that. He also tried to turn you to a werewolf by using a witch's blood. I used my blood to try to heal you. It only helped with witch's blood. It's still not known how it affected you, but you're alive."_

_"I hope this is the last time we have to save one another,"_ Tadashi said and he meant it.

"I hope too," Tooru said out loud.

Tadashi had to run some tests to make sure everything was okay. He stayed in the hospital for a couple more days with Kei, Yachi and their teacher Takeda to help him with the school work he missed. His grandmother visited him and gave him food. Tooru could only join in the evenings, since the adults- including Tadashi- enforced him not slack with school.

 

Tooru graduated. Looking back at the year, it was amazing how he had been through. Despite losing against Karasuno, he was offered a scholarship to continue to play volleyball. He met his Bond. He had a fight almost to death with another werewolf. He also stopped crazy werewolves from executing all the humans in the world. It sure was a crazy year.

He looked at his family members who came to his graduation. His parents were smiling towards him; his mother was taking pictures of that moment. Tadashi was also taking pictures of him from the crowd. He looked much better than he did the day Tooru had found him, though there were few scars left. Tooru didn't care though.

When the ceremony was over, he went to his family. "I can't believe my baby finally grew up," his mother cried.

"Congratulations, son," his father patted his back three times.

He went to Tadashi, who remained silent. "Is there anything wrong?"

"I… I just can't believe that tomorrow you're headed to Tokyo," he said with a blushing face. "I wish we had more time together."

"Me too, it's not like they invented phone or anything," joked Tooru.

Tadashi laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Just don't outgrow me!"

"Fine, I promise not to get taller."

"Oh, you can get taller, just not more than me."

"No problem."

Then Tooru gave Tadashi a kiss, in front the entire school. All eyes were on them. Then they broke the kiss, Tadashi looked at him surprised. "I just wanted to let my human fangirls know I'm taken already," explained Tooru.

"You only managed to freak them out!"

"Then imagine their faces when they find out I also wear glasses."       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda freaked out (in a good way) when I saw Tooru with glasses XD I still can't believe it's canon. I bet they are fake and used for disguise. 
> 
> If guys are interested in a fluffy fan playlist, you can contact me through my tumblr: http://50-shades-of-otp.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter is Christmess fluff, just because (and an epilouge). Please leave a comment or a review- I would love to know what you guys think of the story!


	14. Epilouge: Forever The Wolf In Me Will Desire The Sheep In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas wouldn't be the same without Tooru around.
> 
> (Title from "Beauty and the Beast" by Nightwish).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm bad at writing Christmas themed chapters. I'm jewish.
> 
> For for all the kudos and comments I got so far. Have fun reading the chapter :D

College life was great. It was almost everything Tooru needed. Even though he was busy studying all time, the courses he took were interesting and he enjoyed listening in the lectures. He played volleyball for one of the best teams among the universities. His social life were thriving too- the fact that Hajime was by his side sure made everything better. His part time job wasn't demanding. Overall, it was almost perfect. His thoughts were constantly drifting to a certain human, his Bond, who was far, far away from him.

 

Tadashi looked at the snow flacks falling. It was Christmas soon. He received another text massage from Tooru, telling him excitedly about a lecture he was attending. Though Tadashi didn't understand much, he loved listening to Tooru when he was excited. They often talked through Skype in the evenings, but most of the day, they were texting each other.

"Are you talking to the grand king again?" Kei asked with a clear disgust in his voice.

"Are you going to ask that every day?" Tadashi accepted the fact Kei didn't tell him about his secret- eventually. At first, he was a bit angry because of the fact that Kei had been lying to him ever since they met. He though he knew him better than anyone. However, Tadashi also understood him.  Coming out as a werewolf wasn't easy. Hell, Tadashi wasn't even supposed to know humans lived among werewolves and witches. Besides, he couldn't stay angry with his best friend forever.

"No, just until you get the clue."

"What clue?"

"To stop smiling like an idiot to your phone and get a poker face. People find you weird."

Tadashi laughed. It took him a while to get back to himself after what Fujimoto had done to him- he still had nightmares from time to time. After starting his second year in high school, everything went better. He became co-captain of the team. His body was almost fully healed, only few scars left. He was doing well in school.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked Kei.

"Nothing special, just spend it with my family. What are you plans?"

"I was invited by Tooru's family to spend the evening with them. Grandma is going to make her famous cookies with the secret ingredient."

Upon hearing that, Kei responded immediately. "Can I come too?"

"No, but I'll ask her to make some for you."

 

When he returned home, his grandma was in the kitchen, talking on her phone. "I'll see you then," she said before she hung up. She turned around and smiled at her grandson.

"I'm home," he said.

"Great, I just finished baking," she announced. Tadashi saw at least seven large boxes filled with her famous cookies she made only for Christmas.

"Why did you make so many?" he wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because this year, we won't be celebrating alone."

Though it took them time to accept him, Tooru's parents eventually embraced him as a part of the family. Tadashi and his grandma were often invited for family dinners on weekends, even after Tooru moved to the campus. They were also invited for Christmas evening. Other than gaining a love interest, Tadashi also gained a family. His grandma was thrilled having to cook for more than one person.

The only thing he wished was for Tooru be with him. Because of the snow, some flights were canceled and Tooru couldn't be on Christmas with his family. Tadashi still bought him a present, but it wouldn't be as special as giving it on Christmas eve.

"By the way," his grandma added. "There is someone who I want to introduce you to."

Tadashi blinked in confusion. "Who is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

 

He walked through dark corridors, his grandma by his side, humming a happy tune and holding a box of cookies. They went through an alley, in a strange place Tadashi had never seen before. It was gloomy and weird, but his grandma kept walking as if it was normal. They reached a doorstep, but instead of a door there was a curtain. His grandma waked through it and Tadashi followed.

The first thing he thought was what the hell? There was a figure fully covered, their face wasn't showing. The room was filled with books and creepy decoration. There was a dim light that shone the place. The hands of the figure looked like an animal's claws. The aura that came from the figure was both terrifying and relaxing at the same time. His grandma sat in front of the figure.

"I can smell the cookies, Aika," their voice, they talked so regularly to his grandma, wasn't a man's nor a woman's voice. Tadashi concluded they didn't have a gender. They turned to Tadashi. "Sit here, son. It's a safe place."

Tadashi did as he was instructed. He put the pieces together in his head. "You're the seer everyone is talking about."

"That's right," said the seer. "Since only werewolves and witches are aware of the supernatural, they are my only clients. There are few humans around the world who know about my existence."

"I met the seer by accident," admitted his grandma. "I was going meeting them from time to time. I have to admit I didn't like hearing about my daughter dying in a young age, but he told me great things would happen to you."

Tadashi had no idea how to tell his grandma about Tooru's identity, so he was surprised to know she accepted it without doubt. Obviously, if she knew about the werewolves' existence, no wonder she reacted the way she did.

"You knew I was dating a werewolf?!" he found it hard to believe.

"I did hide some truths," interrupted the seer. "I never told her about Fujimoto."

"What were you were allowed to say?"

"She was worried about you so I told her the most important thing. You'll be happy. Yes, what happened to you was awful, but that's a small period of your life. The bonding between werewolves is special. Not many humans were as lucky as you to experience it, and no one human who was bonded got to live happily ever after. But I know that's not what you want to hear."

Tadashi knew he was right. As much as he was glad to know he had a bright future ahead of him, there was something that was bothering him. It was something Fujimoto told him and he didn't know if it was on purpose. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to ask."

"I know," said the seer. "The moment you're ready to ask, you'll know where to find me."

 

It was warm inside the Oikawa household.  There was a decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, where everyone put their presents. There weren't many people. There were Tooru's parents, his older brother and his family and Tadashi's grandma. She was at the kitchen, helping Tooru's mother with the food. "Oh no," she said.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I think I forgot the box with cookies."

"Don't worry, I'll go get it." Tadashi went to take his coat. He was ready to go back- it wasn't far away.

"Are you sure? It's too cold. We will be fine-"

"No, you worked hard making them. I really don't mind." Tadashi wore his coat and opened the door. He heard his grandmother's voice telling him to be careful before he closed it. He walked cheerfully, not caring much for the snow. He whistled a merry tune, grateful for the way his life turned out. He had no idea what happened to his parents, only wondering whether Fujimoto was talking about them or not. Whatever happened, at the end it didn't matter. Everything turned out for the best.

He did wish for Tooru to be there with him. It wasn't the same without him. Christmas was about spending time with your beloved ones. Tadashi wondered what it was like to spend Christmas in college. He tried calling Tooru, but the latter didn't answer. Suddenly, Tadashi didn't feel so cheery anymore.

He reached his home, the only house in the street that wasn't lit and decorated for the holiday. He didn't mind though. He didn't plan spending the time there anyway. There was a weird aura coming from the house. He couldn't tell what it was; he felt there was someone inside. It was ridiculous, he knew that. The house was empty. Could it be someone broke into the house?

Tadashi tried to open the door without a key. It was indeed unlocked. Anxious, he started to imagine the worst case of scenario. What if someone did break in? He could fight another human, he wasn't sure if it was the case with werewolves. What if they had a gun or a knife? He was a mortal and he didn't heal fast.

He opened the door quietly. If there was someone inside a house, he didn't want them to know he was there. Few steps into the house, he listened carefully in order to find out there the burglar was. A strong gust of air made the door shut loudly. Tadashi screamed in reaction, making him regret he did so since now he just turned in his location. He heard steps coming from the upstairs. Tadashi froze. He had nowhere to go. He was about to die on Christmas.

A person came rushing from the stairs. "Are you okay?!" he sounded worried.

Tadashi took few deep breaths. "I almost got a heart attack… Tooru?"

"I'm sorry," Tooru cried as he approached to Tadashi. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, it worked." Tadashi realized fast that there was something wrong. "You said you wouldn't be here." He wasn't angry. If anything, he was confused and happy at the same time.

"I lied," admitted Tooru. "I wanted to surprise you on Christmas… It worked better than I expected, though, way better."

Tadashi wanted to ask so many questions, but he couldn't control himself anymore. He put his arms around Tooru and kissed him with full passion. He felt Tooru wrapping his arms around him, bringing them closer together, until there was no gap. They haven't seen each other for months and Tadashi thought he missed him Tooru, only he haven't realized how much. Was it the Bond thing? Tadashi completely forgot about everything else. It was just Tooru and him.

 

They lay on Tadashi's bed, breathing heavily. He was afraid he would miss his flight, however, Tooru managed to get home. At first he couldn't wait to tell Tadashi he would be home for Christmas. However, it was Aika who gave him the idea of surprising him, saying it would be the greatest gift. Christmas sex was worth it.

The first they had done that, it was awkward and weird. It was the first time for both of them. It wasn't even fun like it was in the movies. Thanks for the internet they made a research, but they still had no idea what they were doing. Few more tries and the two figured it out. They cuddled underneath the blankets, enjoying each other's body warmth.

"I missed this," said Tadashi. "I'm glad you're here. It's the best Christmas present."

"Thank your Grandma, she left me a key."

"Sounds like her... Sorry my bed is too small."

"It's actually perfect." He wasn't lying. They had months to catch up. Tooru was about to spend every possible moment he had with Tadashi, before he had to go back. "I love what you did with your hair." He ran his fingers through Tadashi's hair, which got longer. Tadashi looked the same, yet different. He was covered with scars all over his body, reminding Tooru how he failed to protect the human once. He would never let anyone hurt Tadashi ever again.

"Thanks… It was our manager that suggested me not to cut it. I have to tie it during practice."

"Aren't you going to compliment me?" Tooru faked offended look.

"You always look perfect; you don't even need a mirror for that."

"I went all this way for this… Such a shame."

"What I said was a complement."

"It didn't feel like it."

Tadashi sighed. "Fine, how about this? You look hot when you wear glasses."

"Better than giant French fry you're hanging out with?"

"Thousands times better."

"That's a complement."

 

They stayed in the bed for a while, until Tadashi got a phone call from his grandmother, demanding they return. The two teens forgot completely about Christmas. They didn't even notice the time passing by. They put on their clothes fast and went together, holding hands to Oikawa's household. No one was surprised to see Tooru. Apparently, Tadashi was the only one who didn't know he was coming.

"I can't believe no one told me you were coming!"

"It was supposed to be a secret, Tada-chan," Tooru said playfully.

"That's still not fair. I bought you a present."

"I also bought you a present, it's a Christmas thing." Then, Tooru gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and put on his hands around Tadashi's hips. It was nice they could be free in Tooru's house. Their homes were the only place they could show their love in front of everyone.

"Get a room," Tooru's nephew, Takeru, yelled at them.

"You don't know what it means," remarked Tooru.

"Dad told me to say this."

"What the hell he is teaching you?"

"Ask him. Anyway, grandma wants everyone to gather for a family picture."

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. There were Tooru's parents, his older brother and his family, Tadashi's grandmother and of course the two teenagers. They went through a lot during the small period they were dating. However, it was safe to say that everything was in the right place. They might run through more difficulties, but they would face everything together. After all, they were bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They lived happily ever after. When Tadashi finished college, the two got married. One day, they stummbled upon an abandoned baby werewolf and adopted her. She grew up to be an alpha.
> 
> Iwaizumi found his bond during college. They got married quickly and had three children.
> 
> Tsukishima became a surgeon, a succesful one.
> 
> Kageyama confessed to Yachi, but they didn't end up together (obviously). Yachi also got married and had three kids. Kageyama was asked one day to pick Tadashi's daughter and he was bonded with her teacher. The two had two twin boys.
> 
> Happy ending for everyone!
> 
> I want to thank again for all of you for sticking with the story until the end! I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story overall, so please leave a review^^

**Author's Note:**

> I will just remind you that one of the fics will become a multichapter! If you guys choose this one, you'll get a story with violence, tradegy and eventual happy ending, with a tasting of fluff. I have a lot in mind (like the reaction of the pack, or the reason why Tsuki is friends with Yamaguchi, though it's forbidden).
> 
> Please leave a review^^ It would be marvelous.


End file.
